Romancing Kurama
by FGFH Enterprises
Summary: Kurama is approached by an old demoness intent on taking over the world, through the use of his new, fluffy girlfriend. T for language and implications. I know this is up by Fan-Girl From Hell. We are the same people. Second in what Red Kitty started.
1. Chapter 1

Romancing Kurama

From the pen of

The Fan-Girl From Hell

There once was a young man known as Suichi Minamino. He was the finest student in his school and seemed to be the perfect boy. What no one knew, however, was that there was a 2500-year-old demon named Youko Kurama living inside him. Youko Kurama was a name well known to the denizens of Spirit World and Makai. He was a Fox demon of an unusual Silver color. He was also extremely capable of stealth and undoing puzzles, traps and locks. Two of his most common nicknames were "King of Thieves" and "Spirit Fox".

Then, about 12 years after his human birth, he started running into old acquaintance and became involved with what could only be referred to as The Wrong Element. The first of these, and, in fact, the initiator of nearly all the others, was a fellow demon named Hiei, who wanted him, now that his demonic powers were starting to re-develop and become usable, to become his partner in a variety of objectionable activities.

Since his previous experiences as a demon had rendered him very efficient at these activities and he was bored with being the perfect boy, he agreed with the proviso that he had to maintain his human cover until his powers completely returned. He would help Hiei, but it could not interfere with his schoolwork, nor could any member of his human family become aware of any oddity around their son.

Hiei agreed and the Unholy Alliance was begun. After a particularly bold and daring bit of burglary from the vaults of King Yama himself, they met a newly created Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi and his friend, Keiko. After Yusuke defeated Hiei - granted, with the help of "Kurama," as he was being called now, - Koenma, ruler of Spirit World and son of King Yama, sentenced them to help Yusuke in his duties as Spirit Detective.

After a great number of adventures together, the three, along with Yusuke's human partner, Kazuma Kuabara and his sensei, Genkai, were forced to compete in the Dark Tournament. During this Tournament, Kurama was introduced to a substance that released the pure, demonic form of Youko Kurama, the Spirit Fox and King of Thieves from within him in all his historic power and glory. It was a heady experience for the boy, just on the threshold of manhood to recall his time of Power. It also set forth notice throughout the worlds that Youko Kurama was not only alive, but back as well. Alive and living in the newly maturing form of Suichi Minamino. An interesting combination.

Many people took notice. The leaders of Spirit World and Makai. The female demons who had known the old Youko Kurama. The ones who hadn't. And two who had and wanted to meet him again and find out just how profound the changes had been.

The first was a young demoness named Kiki, whose main power was her "cuteness." She could charm nearly anything in pants into doing almost anything for her. She had met Youko when she was too young to know what was what, but decided then and there that when she was old enough, she would seek him out and they would live happily ever after. Together. She never quite believed the reports of his death, but the new version was definitely different. And young.

The second was an old "S" level demoness named Kharistahl. She bore the title "Queen of the Nightmare Realm" and was sometimes worshiped as the "Goddess of Nightmares and Torment." She had the power to read and infiltrate human and demon dreams and nightmares and therefore knew a great deal more about the world than other demons. She had "known" Youko Kurama when he was at the heights of his power and had briefly shared a few encounters with him. She had been genuinely attracted to him, but found his sense of honesty and honor to be an annoyance. Certainly she was not troubled by these things. She was taken aback by the reports of his death, but since she found no other signs of him, accepted it. And now he was not only back, but apparently trapped in the body of an adolescent human, just reaching maturity. How utterly delicious. An ancient and powerful demon held in confinement inside an impressionable young man. And soon to be all hers.

Hiei was also attracted to the strange dichotomy of the "Coldest Mind in All of Makai" being inside a young, handsome, human body, and, as such, susceptible to all the foibles of teenage human hormones. It would be hard to say what Hiei admired more. The face and form, or the mind controlling them. As a combination, Hiei wanted no one to get closer than himself. And he would do whatever he had to in order to ensure that nothing like that happened.

Shortly after their return from the Dark Tournament, there was a new student in Suichi's school. Kiki Wakamaru. She had lots of fluffy, curly blond hair and big purple eyes that seemed to have a strange affect on both the male students and the faculty of the school. Everyone was willing to do anything for her. Somehow, Suichi got assigned to help tutor her in some of the subjects she was lacking in. He didn't really mind, though. She was rather endearing, in an odd sort of way.

Hiei, however was not amused. He found that this Kiki girl was cutting into the time he could spend with Kurama. The tutoring had to come to a stop when another situation requiring them to work with Yusuke again arose. When they returned, things returned to normal and Kiki still needed Suichi to help her with her schoolwork. And he kept doing it to keep up his cover as a normal student.

Suichi had to say his farewells to Kiki when he received a challenge from Youmi, one of the leaders of Makai. He had to return to Makai and find out what was going on. It turned out that his friend, Yusuke, was the genetic offspring of Raisen, current ruler of one of the three major kingdoms of Makai. Yusuke had traveled to Makai to meet his "father" and study his genetic heritage. Hiei also went to Makai, though on a mission of his own.

After Yusuke threw the crown of Makai into the ring as the prize for a tournament and went on to get his ass handed to him, Suichi returned to the human world to lead something of a normal life. Yusuke stayed in Makai to spend a year or two exploring. Hiei remained in Makai as a sort of "Border Guard" to prevent humans from stumbling over the line between worlds. Or at least prevent the ones that do stumble in from being hurt.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Suichi was back in school less than a week when the first murder took place. A boy who was known to chase all the pretty girls and refuse to take "no" for an answer was found in a corridor. Disemboweled with some sort of sharp object. Everyone was shocked. No one more than Kiki. She seemed overly upset by the fact that she recalled the boy accosting her in the corridor close to where he was killed just after the last class the day before. Just about the time he was killed.

She was so upset that Suichi did not feel right about her spending the night at home alone. Since her family was out of town and there was no one with her, he insisted that she come home and sleep in the guest room at his house. His mother would be there, so she wouldn't have to worry about anything untoward happening. After grabbing a few things from her apartment, she went home with him and was introduced to his mother. Once the situation was explained, Mrs. Minamino insisted that Kiki stay the night.

That night, things changed. Once she was sure that his mother was asleep, Kiki took some chocolates from her pocket and slipped into Suichi's room. Melting one in her mouth, she stripped off her robe and, as she slid her naked body into his bed with him, kissed him, open mouthed, so that he had swallowed the chocolate before his demon mind was awake. Suichi's body was more than aware of the thoroughly female, completely naked body cuddled provocatively next to his and proceeded to do what it wanted to even without the aphrodisiac effects of the chocolate.

The next morning, Suichi's mother was not terribly surprised to see Kiki slip out of her son's room. She was a little surprised to see the girl wearing Suichi's pajama top and not much else, but at least she seemed to be a nice enough girl. Suichi's red face as he sat down to breakfast told its own story, but she carefully ignored it and tried to act as if this were any other day.

The school re-opened and it was decided that until Kiki's family returned from their extended holiday, Kiki would stay at the Minamino house.

Three days later, a girl who had last been seen flirting with Suichi Minamino was found stuffed in a trash can in a girls bathroom. Her throat had been torn out by what appeared to be claws. Something was seriously wrong at this school. Kiki practically had hysterics, although she was not the only one. Several girls had, at one time or another, expressed a desire to do damage to the victim, but now someone really had. School was cancelled for three more days.

The next day, there was a knock at the Minamino door and Hiei asked if Suichi could step outside to discuss a problem with him. Kiki eavesdropped shamelessly from the guest room window as Hiei explained that Koenma had sent him to help the investigation into the murders. Apparently, there was some type of demon doing the killing, but they couldn't nail down its location because the only time the energy showed itself was during the actual act of murder. Or someone using a demon weapon of some sort.

"That's not possible," Kurama stated definitively. "You can't just pull out demon energy, use it to kill and put it back. It doesn't work that way."

"Tell that to whoever is committing these crimes, because from what little evidence there is, that's exactly what's happening." Kiki gasped as he said this and Hiei's head snapped toward where she was hiding, just out of sight. "Show yourself, demon!" He snapped.

"Hiei, what are you talking about? That's Kiki," Kurama stared as Kiki stepped into the light, her skin a pale shade of lavender, against which her hair and eyes appeared more vibrant. "Kiki?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, then the killings started and I didn't dare. I am a demon. You probably don't remember, but I met you back when you were Youko, and I fell in love at first sight. I just wanted to get closer to you."

"Well, it looks like you managed _that_ all right," Hiei commented, staring at her hard. "But why kill those schoolchildren?"

"I didn't," Kiki declared. "I don't know what really happened, but I was fighting with Bobby because he wouldn't leave me alone, and the next thing I knew, I was at home. I didn't even know he was dead until the next morning. I never even saw Kya the afternoon she was killed, but I don't remember the last two periods of school that day either."

"How convenient," Hiei sneered. "I suppose you didn't know about the new security camera hung in that girls room, either. I saw the tape. I haven't seen anything that brutal since I started watching the Chapter Black tape."

"Hiei, what are you saying?" Kurama asked.

"That your little girlfriend here sliced open the throat of a rival and stuffed her headfirst into a trash can. Then she cleaned herself up, changed clothes and left as if nothing had happened. Fortunately I got a hold of the tape before the human authorities had a chance to look at it." Hiei glared at the obviously confused Kiki. "You are stone cold busted, demon. You can come with me to Spirit World and be tried before Koenma voluntarily or you can try to fight, but either way, you're going." He bared his teeth. "I hope you fight."

Kiki stepped behind Kurama. "Please, you can't let him take me away. I haven't done anything. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, I didn't do it. I couldn't hurt a flea."

"I know, Kiki," Kurama reassured her before turning to Hiei. "You must be mistaken, Hiei. Kiki isn't capable of something like this."

"I didn't think so either, but the evidence is clearly there to see. You just need to watch the tape. Your little friend murdered that human girl, and that is a crime unforgivable in the eyes of Spirit World. She's coming with me now or I'll be back for her later, but she will go before Koenma for this. If she's as innocent as you say, he'll find out."

"NOOooooo!!!" Kiki shrieked as she fled into and then through the house. She scooped up a few of her possessions on her way through, and then kept running. Hiei started to follow her, but Kurama stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Don't interfere, Kurama"

"She's not going to go far. I can track her better than you can and I will bring her in for you. If this proof exists, though, I'm going to need to see it. I can't believe she could be involved in something like this. It just isn't like her."

"Hn. How would you know what is and isn't like her?" Hiei sneered. "Until a few minutes ago, you didn't even know she wasn't a normal human girl."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hiei. I knew who and what she was the day she arrived at the school. First of all, she used her real name. I've heard about her trying to find a way to attract the attention and affection of Youko Kurama for the last 1200 years. At first I was amused, but more recently, just before I wound up here, I was becoming interested." Kurama smiled somewhat dreamily. "It is a bit flattering to have the single-minded pursuit of a beautiful demoness who could have anyone she wanted aimed at one for over a millennia."

"Lovely. You're dealing with a girlish infatuation from a demoness that has killed two human beings and is about to be sent to the depths of Spirit World."

"But Hiei, I know this demoness. I have researched her as thoroughly or moreso than she researched Youko. I sent her tests of her strength and determination."

"And the results of your testing?"

"She is very determined to find a way to capture Youko's attention and affection-"

"Like we didn't know that."

"-and she hasn't enough strength to fight her way out of a wet paper bag. She is physically incapable of having harmed anyone, never mind having killed schoolchildren."

"You could have been fooled. Besides, Youko was gone for a long time. Who knows what changes she has gone through in the meantime?"

"I did check into that. The most sinister activity she has engaged in in the last 20 years was that she spent a few months with Kharistahl about four years ago."

"She spent time in the Nightmare Realm and you don't think she has changed? Hn. How naive can you get?" Hiei sneered again. "She hides it well, but there is a mass of evil demon energy hidden inside her and she's been using it to kill humans."

Kurama's face appeared stricken. "I think I need to see your proof, Hiei. I love her." He turned and raced through the night after Kiki.

The simple statement went straight to Hiei's heart and tore a hole in it. He had quietly waited for years for Kurama to notice his care and devotion, and now Kurama was going to throw all that away for a girl he had barely met and still didn't know. Over his dead body. He would find the murderous wench and drag her back to Spirit World alive or dead and PROVE that Kurama was wrong about her and he couldn't love her. But Hiei was going to need help. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact mirror-phone.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kiki ran along, trying to get away from not only her one true love, but the monster who was his best friend, the voice in her head laughed at her. "You can't escape, and when they find the proof that you have done the viscous things they suspect, they will lock you away forever and your precious Suichi will go to the next willing girl. Or maybe, his "friend" Hiei will introduce him to a new idea, hm? Too bad you won't be there."

Holding her head, she ran on, horrified by the images being drawn forth and presented to her. Her hands holding a compass for drawing circles and her voice laughing as the compass drew the entrails from Bobby's abdomen. The look of horror and disbelief on his face as he died. Kya gasping for air as her blood filled the bottom of the trash can and she drown as she bled to death. Even worse were the pictures of Suichi laughing in some faceless girl's arms. Then in Hiei's. Kiki's shriek echoed through the woods as the spirit within her forced her to witness all of her worst nightmares at once.

Hoping that Hiei wouldn't find her and praying that Suichi would, Kiki finally collapsed into a moaning heap at the base of a tall tree. She could go no further. Though she could be lightning fast when the situation required it, she did not have much stamina. Her usual means of defense was to either disarm her opponent, if it was male, through use of her cuteness, not strength. But Hiei seemed immune to this effect. Her fall-back position was usually to hide behind the biggest, strongest male in the area and have him defend her. Hopefully, this would turn out to be Kurama and he could be persuaded to help her escape Hiei's grasp long enough to figure out what was going on.

What she really needed was a hero.

Hearing a noise, she stood and turned around, finding Suichi standing beside her. Without stopping to consider what might happen, she flung herself into his arms, weeping profusely. He held her for a few minutes in a comforting manner before handing her some tissues. "I thought you might need these," he explained.

"Wh-where is Hiei? Is he right behind you? I have to get away! I have to-"

"It's OK, Kiki. Hiei will listen to me and I will tell him again that you can't be guilty of these evil crimes." Suichi put enough faith into his voice that Kiki stopped struggling and actually listened to him.

"But how can YOU be so sure of that. He said he had proof."

"Because I know YOU, Kiki. I always have." Kurama smiled and wiped a stray tear away. "I knew who and what you were when we met. If you wanted to fool anyone, you should have changed your name. Although the other night was a little bit surprising."

"Oh. But he's not going to believe that."

"Don't worry. The only thing there is a question about is what you did when you were with Kharistahl. There has never been a mean or vicious bone in your body. Nor have you ever had the strength to do anything like what happened to those children."

"Kharistahl? I hate to even think about that. I went to her for help to try to figure out a way to get strong enough to come to the human world after I saw you in the Dark Tournament. But all she did was put me in touch with my darker half."

"Darker half?" Kurama's face seemed concerned. "Kiki, you never HAD a darker half. I know. I sent you enough tests to find out about these things. You were always too sweet and innocent for your own good. What is this 'darker half' like?"

"Usually, it's like it's not even there," she replied, looking troubled and visibly struggling for words. "But sometimes, it's such a loud presence in my head that I just have to give in and let it take over and do whatever it wants to. Mostly, it's stuff like seducing innocent human boys as practice for when I would have a chance at you." Kiki looked down and blushed. "And it seemed to work."

Kurama blushed slightly and chuckled. "As long as it was you in charge, I guess that's OK. But this 'darker half' does seem to require some research. Hiei is one of the best for that and I'm sure that when we explain it to him, he'll be happy to help you with any problems Kharistahl may have implanted."

"Oh, yes. And he'll be happy to help cover up for his partner's murderous little friend out of the goodness of his heart." At the sound of Hiei's sneering voice, Kurama spun around, instinctively drawing Kiki behind him.

"Hiei. There may be an answer to this puzzle-"

"Save it. I heard the whole thing as I approached." Hiei glared over Kurama's shoulder. "I'll take her to Spirit World and check out her story. If the demon that has been killing children IS some implanted creature of Kharistahl's, I'll remove and destroy it. If it really is a part of your little ladylove, though..." He deliberately left the statement ominously unfinished.

"I'll go with you," Kurama declared. "You seem far too eager to believe she's evil to give her a fair chance."

"And you are too eager to believe she is an innocent pawn. I'll take her back alone and let you know what I find out later."

"I can't let you do that."

"Are you going to fight me over this, Kurama? We've never gone head-to-head and it's hard to say who would come out on top."

"Be that as it may, I will NOT just let you waltz in here convinced that Kiki is guilty and let you drag her off without any defense."

"Hn. Like she need more defense than her power to charm unsuspecting males into doing her bidding." Hiei glared at Kiki again before turning his gaze back to Kurama's angry features. "Consider, if you will, the possibility that she has captured you within her spell of charm and has subverted your normally clear mind with lust. That is certainly what appears to have happened from an outside and unbiased viewpoint."

"'Unbiased?' You, Hiei? You would like nothing more than to think that I am simply reacting to a charm spell, so you have an excuse to separate us. I know you are jealous of the time I spend with Kiki, but it should not affect our friendship."

"Our friendship is why I feel I HAVE to separate you and get you away from her long enough for the spell to wear off." Hiei took a couple of steps closer, so he was practically nose-to-nose with Kurama. "Our friendship is why I have to do this-"

And with no further warning, Hiei punched Kurama VERY hard in the solar plexus, causing all the air to flee his body and curling him into a motionless heap upon the ground, gasping for breath. Kiki screamed, but before she could run forward, an arm wrapped around her waist and she was dragged off the ground and into the sky.

"I'll join you shortly, Botan," Hiei called out to the rapidly vanishing oar, "I have to make sure that Kurama doesn't interfere in the investigation any more." With that, Hiei turned back to the slowly rising Kurama and, with a "Sorry, but this is for your own good," smashed his closed fists onto the back of Kurama's head, rendering him unconscious. He then scooped the limp body off the


	4. Chapter 4

When Kurama woke, the first thing he was aware of was the cold water running over his foot. Between the pain in his abdomen and the back of his neck, he realized he must have been unconscious for quite some time. He also realized that Hiei must have planned this very carefully. Opening his eyes, he looked around at the apparently solid rock walls. There was what appeared to be a spring flowing up through a crack in the floor that then flowed back out through a sandy spot in the corner. There appeared to be no form of entrance or exit.

_It took you long enough to wake up. You must be getting fragile in your old age._ Hiei's mental voice carried levels of sarcasm and scorn rarely heard outside of a conversation with Kuwabara.

_That was a nasty little punch you pulled, Hiei. Most normal humans would have been out much longer._ Kurama's answer was a bit testy, as he carefully examined the walls and floor of his prison for signs of doors. He pulled a seed from his pocket for a plant to help him light his way. He concentrated on sending his energy into it so it would grow quickly, but nothing happened. He stopped for a moment to take stock of his power. _All right, Hiei, what have you done to me?_

Me? _I haven't done anything. You must have rolled into the water while you were asleep._

_The ... water? _The thought was slightly horror stricken and accompanied by the thought of waking with his foot in the spring and his pants still dripping wet to the knee.

_Yes, it's one of those weird springs in the human world that drain off demon energy. On contact. It would probably kill a full demon such as myself, but because the body you wear is human, it will probably limit your access to the parts of you that depend on Youko's demon energies. Koenma thought, and I agreed that only something simple like this would hold you until Kiki's examination is completed. But don't worry. I'll come by every day to make sure you aren't taking any permanent harm from it. That would kind of negate the protective part of the definition of this form of custody._

_Hiei, you can't be serious about keeping me here. There are people who will miss me and ask questions. How will you explain this to my mother?_

_You're on another mission. It happens all the time. She's not sure what you are doing, but she trusts that if there were anything you needed from her, you'd ask. Besides, the last time she saw you, you were taking off after Kiki after talking to me. I told her that we had to take care of some things and I couldn't say when you would be back. It's not like it's the first time you have disappeared for long periods of time, especially with me. She didn't seem too surprised. Especially after I got her to see "eye to eye" with me, if you know what I mean._

_That pun was unworthy even of you. You cannot mean to stay there and tell me you used your Jagan against an innocent human. And my mother at that. _Kurama's "voice" held a small amount of reluctant amusement as well as disbelief. He included a visual of himself smiling as he squeezed the water from his pants. _I can't see Koenma being willing to allow such a thing. Just to capture Kiki?_

_Kurama, whether you believe it or not, your beloved Kiki is actively involved in at least one, if not two pointless slayings of helpless schoolchildren._ Hiei's "voice" was deadly serious now. Kurama was forced to believe that Hiei actually believed what he was saying. _I saw the tape. You were right, though. It did not seem to really be Kiki. I will do whatever needs to be done to straighten this mess out, but I can't do that with you hanging on the edge of every stray thought ready to whisk your Kiki away if you think I am judging her or treating her too harshly. That's why you're here. Also, I have to think that you have, whether you believe it or not, fallen at least somewhat under her spell. Why did you never contact Kiki before you wound up tutoring her as Suichi Minamino?_

_I don't exactly recall, just now. Perhaps this water is also interfering with my memories, as well as my power, _Kurama mused. _Besides, I was fairly aloof from her for a while after she arrived. I have only gotten closer to her recently._

_Yes, right after the first murder took place. By the way, from the images your Kiki was spewing as she fled, she killed the boy with her compass. Disemboweled him right there in the middle of the hallway. Bold as Brass._ Hiei's contempt was plain to hear. Kurama could almost see him curl his lip. _And yet, it seemed the memory was relatively new and was being used to torment her. Very strange. And one of the things I want to investigate._

_Then you understand my concern that she is being innocently persecuted. All I want is to make sure she's treated fairly._

_So, tell me, what happened to your aloof thing after the first murder?_

_What's that got to do with anything? _The suspicion in Kurama's thought came through very clear.

_I just thought the timing was a little odd, but from the tone of that question, I'd say I REALLY need to know the answer now._ There was a very long silence.

_Welllll..._Kurama's answer was long in coming and started slowly. _You recall that almost all of my classmates were very upset by the first murder. Kiki was alone in her apartment and I thought she should have someone with her until the killer was caught. So I invited her home with me...my mother agreed that it was a good idea!_

_Yes, but I seem to recall that she was staying in the spare guest room. What happened?_

The sigh Kurama released crossed the mental space and filled the silence with the feel of anticipation. _If you MUST know, it is very hard to maintain aloofness when one has one's hands full of naked girl and a mouth filled with melted chocolate._

This time the silence lasted longer. _I'd love to argue with you, but having been in that position myself a time or two... But that doesn't explain why you've been practically joined at the hip for the last 3 weeks._

_I don't know...I have just been finding myself drawn to her. More and more each day._

_You and every other male over the age of 14 with those inclinations._

_And I suppose your Jagan makes you immune. But then I forgot, you prefer redheads, don't you, Hiei._

_Yes, the Jagan does provide a certain level of protection, but just what else are you implying, Kurama?_

_Nothing, Hiei. _His "voice" carried overtones of a resigned sigh. _By the way, how are Liana and Leona these days?_

_They're fine, but why are you trying to change the subject? We were discussing how Kiki could have gotten so far under your skin without you realizing it._

_Were we? I thought you were just making pointless accusations. I guess I was mistaken. When are you going to let me out of here?_

Hiei let the silence drag this time till Kurama thought he wasn't going to answer. His tone was firm. _I'll let you out of there after I see what's up with your little Kiki and I am sure you are free from her charm spells. Speaking of which, I have a meeting with Botan and Koenma shortly, so I am going to have to leave you alone for a while. But don't worry. I'll be back._

Kurama could feel Hiei's presence moving away. He wanted to call out, but knew it would be useless. Alone, he sat in a corner away from the water and concentrated on finding a way out of this predicament. Eventually, he fell asleep without finding an immediate solution.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kurama woke to the sound of a huge piece of stone moving. He realized that, even though he had fallen asleep in the furthest corner of the small chamber from the water, something had happened and he lay in an inch or two of the very cold water. He could feel his strength draining away and barely heard Hiei call to him. Forcing his eyes to open, he saw Hiei staring at him in dismay from across a growing pool of water. He could see Hiei's mouth move and heard something, but it took him a moment to make the connection and figure out what Hiei said. Then Hiei said it again, looking worried._

"I can't reach you from here. You are going to have to come closer." Once the statement worked its way into his brain, it made perfect sense. The water was sapping his demonic strength, but he still had the use of his human body. Hiei could not touch the water without being greatly hurt, possibly even killed. And it was getting deeper. And possibly colder.

As he uncurled from the ball he had curled into, Kurama was dismayed to find that, as the water drained his demonic powers, the cold sapped his human strengths. His body did not respond to his orders to move and he felt more lethargic by the minute. It was almost too much effort to stretch his freezing limbs and force them to move. Especially through the deepening water to where Hiei waited, looking nervously as the water reached his knees, then his chest, then he had to actually swim, all the while the chamber shifted so that when he finally got to Hiei's doorway, it almost seemed to be a trapdoor in the ceiling. The feeling was most unsettling. And yet, oddly familiar. If only he could place it.

Hiei reached in to help him out and pulled back burned fingers. "Your clothes are holding too much of that blasted water. You'll have to get out of them so I can grab you with these towels and pull you out." That also seemed to make a bit of sense, so he started to unbutton his shirt. His eyes seemed drawn of their own volition to where his fingers struggled with the sodden buttons and he felt, again that strangely familiar presence. This time with a certain amount of familiarity and a bit of questionable anticipation. Turning his eyes to Hiei as he finished stripping off his attire, he thought, again that he needed to remember where he had felt this...almost...presence in his mind. Watching through his eyes.

Reaching his naked arms forward, Kurama felt Hiei's strong hands, wrapped in towels to protect him from the water left on Kurama's skin, grab his forearms and practically lift him bodily from the water. He went slightly limp in relief as he felt the pile of towels on the floor. He could hardly move as Hiei gently and carefully toweled every inch of his skin dry of the deadly liquid. Slowly, as the sensation returned to his limbs and functions to his mind, he realized that Hiei was through with the towel and had begun what could only be termed caressing him. Watching Hiei, he once again felt the anticipation and hunger in the presence. He almost pinpointed the source when he saw Hiei's eyes lock with his just before he was pressed back against the remaining towels by a kiss he hadn't felt the like of in almost an eternity.

Something was not right about this, he thought the next time he came up for air, yet it felt so familiar that he nearly placed it. "Hiei, this-" He found himself silenced, once again, by a kiss. This was NOT right. Like something from a- "KHARISTAHL! Stop this!" Tossing the false Hiei aside like a doll, Kurama leap to his feet. He closed his eyes and willed himself to awake. When he opened them, he saw a dark land of mist surrounding him. Before him in the mist, stood a beautiful woman.

"Tisk tisk. I go to all the time and trouble to let you see what delights await you in the tender care of your dear friend Hiei and you spoil both our fun."

"What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted. You. By my side for all of eternity. Or a few decades. However long I choose to have you."

"I will not become your little lapdog of a playtoy. I will not do your bidding and figure out how you can become complete Overlady of Makai. I would not before and I will not now. What makes you think you can just come in here and take over my life?"

"But my dear boy," she laughed, "I already have."


	6. Chapter 6

The shock took a moment to sink in, but when he realized what she said, he stopped for a second. "What do you mean you have? Kharistahl, what have you done?"

"Oh, just ensured that you are going to do exactly what I want you to do."

He stood staring at her for a minute, then, slowly, he smiled. "Really? And just how did you do that?"

She returned his stare, but her confidence seemed to be shaken. "You can't tell me you aren't interested in keeping Kiki's little mind attached to that cute little body. Especially since she is now carrying your child."

Kurama laughed. "You don't really expect me to surrender to you over a momentary chocolate episode, do you?" He shook his head as she glared at him. "Kiki is an entertaining little bit of fluff, but if it turned out that she had to be disposed of because of these incidents I wouldn't shed that many tears. And my friend, Koenma, would make sure I received the child before she was eliminated."

Kharistahl's smile returned. "That would depend on his knowing about the child, wouldn't it? And that would depend on your friend Hiei telling him about it, wouldn't it. Why should he when he clearly does not wish to share you with anyone else." Kurama's confident smile never faltered. "Perhaps, your dear friend Hiei is just going to destroy the cause of his problem and then he can have you all to himself again. Consider this, Kurama. Your dear friend Hiei has imprisoned you while he deals with his rival for your affection and no one but he knows where you are hidden away. He could keep you here indefinitely and no one would ever be the wiser."

Kharistahl's laughter seemed to echo through the small stone chamber as Kurama sat up with a gasp. Nothing had significantly changed in the room, and he could still see no sign of a door on any of the walls. Looking carefully up, however, he did see what might have been the outline of a door. There was no real way to be sure, though, as it appeared out of reach. He sat down to consider his options and found himself waking to the sound of Hiei calling his name.

_Kurama, are you all right? _There seemed to be a bit more concern than was usual from Hiei in his mental voice.

_Aside from a bit of cold and a visit from one of my least favorite people, I'm fine. When are you going to let me out of here?_ Sarcasm aside, he looked around and was surprised to see a basket sitting next to the inflow of water. Curious, he moved over and opened it to find it was full of food.

_That could be a bit of a problem. There is definitely something weird about Kiki. Until I can isolate this malevolent presence from her normal personality, I can't tell who or what is responsible for it. But I can tell you this. Whoever or whatever this is, it was responsible for the carnage at the school and a number of other atrocities as well._

_It's Kharistahl's doing, _Kurama explained. _She came to me in a dream last night and bragged that because I had feelings for Kiki and the baby she's carrying I would have to do whatever she wanted to protect them. Then she implied that you were so enamored of me and jealous of my time that you would hurt them to keep them away from me. _The images accompanying these thoughts were rather graphic memories of the dream from the night before and Hiei was silent for some time.

_Would that be so bad?" _Hiei asked, not referring to Kharistahl's insinuations.

_Hiei! I know you don't mean that. _Kurama's tone turned thoughtful. _Actually, it wouldn't, but it just would not work. I need to get out of here and see Kiki before you do anything to her, Hiei._

_THAT is the one thing that's not going to happen. You are going to stay put until I get this all sorted out and I am sure that that little witch's spell has worn off. You went years with her just chasing you around, and now, suddenly, just when she falls under Kharistahl's control she catches you and you can't seem to keep her off your mind? Forgive me for finding this too much of a coincidence. I will find out what is going on and what kind of hold she has on you. Then I'll make sure that the little witch removes the spell and we'll see how you feel about her then._

Kurama stopped for a second to digest what he had just heard. Perhaps there was something to Hiei's suspicions, but what about Kharistahl's influence? _Hiei, Kharistahl just bragged about causing a good portion of these troubles. And on her ability to cause more. She is after me, not because she actually wants ME, but because she WANTS "The Coldest Mind in Makai" to find her a way to take over Makai._

_Hn And she wanted to use Kiki to do it? Surely an "S" level demon could succeed without using Kiki for bait? _The scorn and disbelief dripped from Hiei's mental voice. _And I suppose that is why I've had recurring nightmares about finding your limp body laying in the palm of a monster's hand with your heart ripped out and still beating in Kiki's hand. _The images accompanying this were very disturbing, but carried the same sort of mental signature that Kurama had learned to associate with Kharistahl. It was obvious that she was indeed behind his current difficulties, but it was also obvious that he would need to work on Hiei a little more to get him to see the bigger picture before Hiei did something irrevocably stupid.

He would need to handle this delicately. Very. And starting was the hardest part.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiei, we've known each other for quite some time._

_Yes? _The suspicion in Hiei's voice was plain.

_Do you know where I was and what I was doing just before I wound up forced into hiding inside Suichi?_

_No. As I recall you said something about going to unlock the ultimate riddle and then disappeared. You left Koko in charge of Holly and left a message to seek out a human named Minamino Suichi if something should happen to you. And then you vanished and we received the reports of your death. Then it took me almost 12 years to find the human. And then it was you. Sort of. So what did happen?_

_Well, the "ultimate riddle" I wanted to solve was the human mind. They all work so differently, and yet so similarly. I thought I could learn more from their dreams, so I went to_ see _if Kharistahl could help me learn about them. She seemed to think she could teach me how to enter human dreams to better understand them, but the price she wanted was far beyond my limits. _

_She wanted Youko to join her and become her consort while he found the way for her to become Overlady of Makai. This was an interesting proposition and seemed to be a bit like a fun challenge, but the position of Consort was not really something I was interested in. A little too obvious. I preferred to remain in the shadows, not the spotlight. I explained this to Kharistahl, but she became enraged. She said that now that I knew her plans, I would have to do as she commanded or DIE! _

_I wasn't fond of either of those options, so I packed a few things and ran. When I slowed down three days later, Kharistahl's hired killer nearly completed his assignment. In fact, he thought he had. He dragged what appeared to be the greater part of Youko Kurama's "corpse" back to Kharistahl for his reward. I think she had him burned alive over the course of a month. By that time, what little of my physical body and my spirit had merged with the unborn Suichi. And Youko was dead._

_So what does she want from you now?_

_Well, since I hadn't said or done anything about it, she wants me to go back and fulfill the position of Consort and Right Hand Man in her drive to conquer all Makai._

_And she thinks that by using Kiki to catch your heart and then threatening her she can force you to do her bidding?_

_She did. Now, she's not so sure. Perhaps it isn't a bad thing that I cannot go to her. You are going to help Kiki, aren't you Hiei?_

_Hn. Naturally. I don't like being used as a pawn any more than you do. But I do not know how much I can protect Kiki from this "Dark half." It has to go, and if it is embedded deeply enough in Kiki's mind, she may lose more than either of you care for. _Understanding Hiei's emotionless ruthlessness was not really something to be desired, but knowing its source was even more concerning. Kurama chose to neither speculate nor comment.

Opening the basket, Kurama pulled out a small bag of vegetable seeds and a few sandwiches. He also found three canteens of water. One of them with some sleep-inducing herbs in it. _Did you expect me not to notice, Hiei?_

_Not at all. I expect you know that I cannot open the door without a certain amount of time, preparation and noise. Naturally, I would rather you not be aware of the placement or procedures for opening the door. So, when you are ready to have me bring in more food and water, you let me know and then you drink the drugged water. Once it has had a chance to take effect, I bring you a new basket._

_I see. Very clever, Hiei. And you will be sure it's safe to open the door because..._

_Come now, Kurama. Surely you realize that being a telepath has one or two benefits. Now, stimulating as this conversation has been, I have to go see what can be done to-I mean for- Kiki. _Hiei's amusement at Kurama's brief instant of horror was palpable as he moved away.

After he was sure Hiei had really left, Kurama sat down with his back against the wall with a sandwich in one hand and an undrugged canteen of water in the other. There had to be another solution to this problem, but until Hiei was willing to let him out, there wasn't much he could do. Besides, there might be something to what Hiei said. Not about Kiki killing those children. Kurama knew that wasn't possible. But perhaps about himself getting too close to Kiki and allowing himself to fall under her spell. She might have caught him in her spell, but she was just as caught, he knew that. But how to convince Hiei? He fell asleep with the thought still running through his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_Kurama's eyes opened slowly to darkness. He heard the grinding and sliding of stones and then saw a squarish piece of stone slide away from its mates and there was a bright light coming in through the opening. _Hiei's face filled the opening for a moment.

"Come out, Kurama." Hiei looked worried and upset. Not a good combination. Kurama looked over Hiei's shoulder, but all he saw was more stone walls. Bending to pass through the opening, he saw that the bricks from the walls, ceiling and floor continued into the small chamber just outside the door. There appeared to be no other door. Hiei's customary stony face was intact by then and he turned to close the door to the cell which had held him for so long. Once the first door was closed, the second, even smaller door was visible.

"Hiei, you're frightening me. What has happened to Kiki?" Hiei had his back to him as he fiddled with the lock, but he tensed. A moment later, he sighed and turned back to Kurama and just looked at him. Then he turned back to the lock. "Hiei, tell me what is going on."

Hiei finished opening the lock and then opened the door before he looked at Kurama again. "I know you aren't going to believe me, but I did all I could to save her." Kurama stared mutely in shock as Hiei helped him out through the door to the larger room outside. Kurama stared around in shock as he recognized the place he had been held. It was an old abandoned temple on the outskirts of town. How Hiei found the place, he was not about to ask. Actually, there was only one question he wanted to ask. He just wasn't quite sure how.

"In case you were wondering, the wretched little witch really did love you. Right up until Kharistahl's little monster shredded her mind. It was buried down in her subconscious and when she realized that she had brought it forth from the Nightmare Realm to the real world and it wasn't really part of her, she seemed to go berserk, blaming herself for everything that had happened and screaming that she was nothing but a threat to you and a pawn. Then her mind just kind of...dissolved before my eyes. There was nothing I could do."

Hiei's face seemed almost tormented. He actually seemed on the verge of tears and Kurama found himself on the receiving end of a fairly soggy hug. Suddenly, it seemed, and he wasn't quite sure how, he was comforting Hiei. Assuring him that he did believe that Hiei had tried to save Kiki. The next moment, he found himself on the receiving end of a liplock to beat all liplocks.

Before he could free himself enough to protest, Kurama found himself pushed up against a door. Hiei's hand had no trouble negotiating the simple latch and Kurama found himself falling backwards through the opening door. The feeling of falling seemed to stretch and last forever before it was broken by Hiei's arms sliding under his shoulders and knees. It was replaced by the feeling of spinning around.

Suddenly, Kurama found himself lying on a huge bed with very little idea how he had gotten there. He watched in seemingly helpless horror (with perhaps a bit of anticipation) as Hiei kicked the door shut and flung himself toward the bed to lie beside Kurama. He reached over and started to unbutton Kurama's shirt. Kurama, incapable of looking away (why IS that) watched as Hiei's deft hands opened his shirt. The coquettish look in Hiei's eye was unfamiliar, but the feeling being invoked were not. The expression caught his attention as being so utterly out of character for his friend. He would sooner expect to see that expression on a female face. Like Kiki...or...

"Kharistahl! This isn't funny." Tossing Hiei away from him and yanking his clothes back together, Kurama glared around himself and was not surprised to see the surroundings, except for Hiei, fade away to nothingness and mist. Hiei had a bewildered expression on his face and stared around as well. He stepped over to Kurama's side and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kurama nodded to him and they stared into the mist until it began to take the shape of a woman before them.

"Don't be ridiculous, dear boy, of course it is." Laughing in a fairly obnoxious manner, Kharistahl stepped fully out of the mist before them. "Hiei, you can't tell me that you were not at least a little pleased with the outcome of our little tug of war. At least now you don't have to worry about that little witch bewitching your friend and stealing him away before you even got to try him out."

"Hn. A lot you know. Kurama and I have been friends and comrades for long enough that I know that no matter how much he cares for Kiki, he would still be there if I really needed him. And he knows I would never do anything to violate his trust in me."

"REALLY? Does that include knocking him unconscious, kidnapping him, holding him prisoner for extended periods of time and then pouncing on him like he was the last chocolate on the dish the moment your rival for his affections is out of the way? Just incidentally at your hands."

"If necessary." Kurama was going to interrupt, but this was getting interesting. Kharistahl was turning an interesting shade of puce and Hiei's stony face held just a hint of triumph. "Besides, you know as well as I do that the hand that pulled the final string to unravel Kiki's mind was not mine. You don't need to believe me, but I DID try my best to save her!"

"Yes, I'm sure you did. Too bad your best wasn't good enough. Amazing the way that happened. You, the Great Hiei Jaganshi of the Darkness Flame, who has never had a situation come up that you could not handle. Yet, even You couldn't save Kurama's True Love. Gee, isn't that too bad. Now you two will have to comfort each other. And of course none of it was your fault, so there's no need to feel guilty at stealing him from her."

Kurama laid his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you," he said as Hiei started to surge forward. "Knowing just where the verbal knife will do the most damage is her specialty. You did what you could. It's not your fault you were defeated by an "S" level demon with millenia of experience finding people's weak spots before you or even I was born."

Hiei shrugged the hand off his shoulder, showed no signs of charging headlong into a fight he could not win. "That's the worst part, though. The thought that it might be possible that part of me didn't want Kiki to be with you, so what I thought was my best wasn't quite. That I might have been used as a pawn to get rid of her and myself at the same time."

"And that's what is feeding Kharistahl now. That fear, or any fear, would be exactly what she needed to get a grip on you. You can't let her make you feel guilty, or you will never be free of her." Kurama straightened and stared at Kharistahl. "By fearing things that are hidden deep within, you give her strength over your deepest self."

"And you are such an expert on psychology now. I do hope your time in the human world has profited you. Since you will be coming here to me soon."

"You still don't understand, do you? Kurama is not going to join your little domination game." Hiei stepped forward and drew his sword. "You are asking for more than you can handle if you persist in this folly."

Kharistahl's gaze never left Kurama's face. "Does the little demon truly speak for you, Youko, or are you coming with me?"

"Neither, actually." Kurama's face was clear and his voice firm. "Hiei's assessment is fundamentally accurate. Just because you have somehow managed to pull a portion of Hiei's consciousness into this game of yours, don't think to make him into the next pawn. No matter how I personally feel on the subject, I can no longer keep your secret. As soon as I get free, I will tell Koenma, Yusuke, King Yama, and whoever is nominally in charge of Makai this week just exactly what your plans are. Then we'll see who gets to you first. After me."

"Don't be tedious, Youko. You know you cannot withstand me any more than your little friends can, so don't pretend otherwise." Kharistahl appeared to be becoming annoyed. "You are just as caught here as they are, so you can't do anything. And you dare not come physically to the Nightmare Realm in Makai without your faithful comrades by your side. And that would require more complete explanations than you are willing to share with them. Besides, I can see that the reason you did not expose me before this is because your Youko half locked some memories and powers away from the Suichi side to be only used in case of need. You don't really "need" this information if I leave you be, so it will not be available to your conscious mind. You are your own worst enemy in this instance."

"And you are just going to act like I don't exist and I don't know what is going on?" Hiei accused, glaring at Kharistahl. "I am just as likely as Kurama to expose your plans, now that I know them. Moreso, in as much as I have no reason to have kept secret and still don't."

"No, Hiei, you are only going to remember a few of the details of this visit with your friend. And I will decide which ones will be clear and which ones will be faded when you awaken. As Kurama said, I have been at this a long time and I have razor sharp control on what goes on in my realm. Now, you are getting in the way of our conversation. Be a good junior sidekick and go amuse yourself in your own dream. I set it up just for you." Kurama watched as Hiei faded from his view and hoped that his friend's Jagan would allow him to retain more of the dreams than Kharistahl wanted him to. Otherwise, they were all in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Kharistahl's gaze returned to Kurama. "Alone at last." she purred, sidling closer. Kurama wanted to back away, but found himself backed against a bed. Deja vu. In a dreamy manner, Kharistahl crossed a floor that hadn't been there a moment earlier and passed in front of a fireplace that had appeared from thin air, fire and all. Looking around, Kurama recognized Kharistahl's private chamber in her palace in the Nightmare Realm. "You know, Youko dear, you really should shed that human form and come work with me. For both our sakes, as well as your poor little friends Kiki and Hiei."

"But Kiki is-"

"I may have exaggerated the situation slightly. Hiei is trying feverishly to save her, but I don't know whether or not I shall allow that. It is very much up to you." Kurama found himself unable to move as Kharistahl's hands slid lightly over his body. "Of course, if you want to keep this form, it is very nice. It just isn't you."

Fighting his way through the sensations produced by Kharistahl's wandering hands, Kurama forced himself not to react to her playing and to concentrate on the conversation. "Kharistahl, I cannot just shed my skin like a snake. For better or worse, when Youko joined Suichi, it was an eternal merger. Besides, it is more me than this is you," he grinned, nodding to the seductive setting. "You have to admit, you are more of a pillage first and seduce whatever's left later type. Where are all your horrors and nightmares? Where is the torment?"

"Oddly enough, I thought you might prefer to forgo some of that, but if you insist..." Kurama found his back no longer pressed against a bed, but against a cold stone wall. His wrists and ankles were manacled to the wall, preventing movement beyond a fraction of an inch. There were several containers with handles sticking out of them. One was frosted over, another visibly radiated heat. There were a great variety of sharp (and not so sharp) items hanging around him, within easy reach of Kharistahl. "Was this more what you had in mind? You know I can go either way, but I wanted you to come to me on your own, not because you were scared of what I might do to you."

"And yet you would not scruple at having me come to you for fear of what you might do to another." Kurama's calculated scorn made Kharistahl's eyes narrow.

"I could always hang one of your friends on the wall next to you until you chose to do my bidding," she snapped her fingers and another empty set of manacles appeared next to him. Kurama fixed his stare ahead and refused to react. "Have it your own way," she snarled. "Consider your options until next you sleep. Because then, whether you choose to have it or not, you are mine!"

Kharistahl's laugh seemed to echo through the small stone chamber as Kurama sat bolt upright. Another dream. And no end to his imprisonment in sight. Now what?


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama forced himself to stay awake through the interminable wait for Hiei's return. Finally, he sensed the nearing of his friend's mind. "Hiei, we have a problem."

"You think? Perhaps you would like to see where I wound up after that cheerful little tete-a-tete." Hiei broadcast the images in growing clarity as he approached and started opening the doors.

Kurama was horrified to see that, to Hiei's view, he had faded out of sight, and when Hiei pursued, it was to find Kurama's body laid back in Kharistahl's hand with Kiki standing over him with his heart still beating in her hand. Laughing. Then it turned to Hiei himself and in his other hand he held Kiki's lifeless body. Then it was Kiki laughing again and she flung Kurama's heart to Kharistahl and took off running into the mist.

Hiei raced forward and grabbed Kurama's limp body, but could not reach the heart. It seemed to stop beating and then turned to a shimmering red crystal. Kharistahl laughed and tossed the red stone at Kurama and it fell into the gaping wound in his chest. The wound closed and Kurama stood up, but it was no longer the Kurama that Hiei had come to know. This was Youko, with no trace of Suichi at all and he stood up and grasped Kharistahl's arm.

Hiei fled from his changed friend and chose to pursue Kiki. He chased after her and thought he had tracked her down. He was following a blond girl in a white dress, but she wasn't running very quickly. He tackled her and flipped her over to rip out HER heart, but when he looked at the terrified face looking back up at him through huge blue eyes, it wasn't Kiki.

"Stop." Hiei stilled and waited for an explanation. "Is Kiki safe?"

"No. She still has that nasty little bug she let Kharistahl implant. I don't know why anyone could be so stupid as to-"

"Have an artificial consciousness implanted in their body to help them find a way to what they want? No. I'm sure you don't."

"Hn. So now you want to stay in there. Yesterday, all you could think of was getting out."

"True, but yesterday, there was almost every chance in the world that I was going to fall into Kharistahl's trap by 'rescuing' Kiki from you and fleeing to Makai - probably the Nightmare Realm - to try to keep her out of Koenma's grip." Hiei could almost hear the gears of logic running through Kurama's head. "If that had happened, I would probably have wound up doing exactly what she wants and helping her to take over Makai. Possibly successfully."

"Only possibly? You're too modest. Besides, there's every chance that if Spirit World were not warned, they would never know what had hit them until after they were bowing to Kharistahl. And that other high-ranked Demons would see the inevitable result of combining your intellect with the power of an "S" level demoness. I shudder to think who would join your ranks. After me."

"This isn't a joking matter, Hiei. Have you notified Spirit World yet? Are they sending out the Special Forces?"

"I'm not. I didn't. They're not. Until I got here and we started talking about it, I had forgotten about that. And thank you for reminding me. Now, how does that make my opening this chamber and letting you out a bad thing?"

"I might still overpower you, grab Kiki and head to Makai."

"But you wouldn't. Besides, if I have a couple of more days to work on her, I think I can get this thing out without hurting her too much. If it weren't rooted in her fascination with you, it might be easier. Or if I was willing to rip all those pesky memories and feelings out with it, it would be a piece of cake. But you seem to think you want her just like she was before, thoughtlessly chasing after you forever. So, it will take me a little while. And since I know you DO understand this, where is the problem?"

"Well, the problem itself is in Makai. In the nightmare realm, to be precise. And she is sitting on a huge black throne made of evil energy and weaving her hateful plans through the unconscious mind of innumerable people. Even us. If she thinks there is a chance to convince me that you are going to hurt Kiki, she will find a way to do it. Or if she thinks you can be made to do her bidding through your dreams, she will do that, too."

"Hn. Not likely. Especially since she is going to be hunted down and eliminated as soon as the Spirit World Special Forces find out what is going on."

"Spirit World Special Forces only responds to threats they can do something about. Besides, she is not really a threat as long as I am not working with her. Even she agrees with that. And so the easiest way to prevent her from becoming a threat is to eliminate the one piece she needs to finish her puzzle. Me."

"Excuse me, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, but that's really the main reason I never said anything to anyone about this before. Of the two of us, which would be easier to eliminate and thereby nullify Kharistahl's threat to all 3 worlds? Without having to traverse uncharted sectors of Makai and half of the Nightmare Realm as well. Do the math. Then tell me that you think I should be out and about wandering loose before you are done freeing Kiki from Kharistahl's creature."

"And afterwards, what is to stop the same chain of logic from crossing the minds of those in a position to do something about you?"

"Hiei, if you were newly married to Kiki and aware of what Kharistahl is like, would there be a chance in any underworld of getting close enough to let her get her claws back into Kiki?"

"After what it's taking out of me to cut her free, you'd better not." Kurama could hear the exhaustion in his friend's "voice." "So, do we try to ignore her or do we try to fight her on her own ground or do we not sleep till this is over?"

"Well, I don't know that any of them is actually feasible, especially if you are expending vast amounts of energy to release Kiki from her grasp as well. We may have to try a combination of all three."

"And how do you propose that we do that?"

"Simple. We only sleep one at a time and when we are in mental contact, so we will know what the other is dreaming and can attempt some early damage control."

"Oh. Right. Simple. Hn."

"Well it's not a perfect solution, but it is all I could think of. If you have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them."

"No, but how do we decide who sleeps first?"

"You do. You are working on freeing Kiki from Kharistahl's creature, so you need to rest. I'm just sitting here bored. I can wait till you are done. Besides, I can defend myself from her depredations to a degree because she is going to be careful not to be too rough with me. After all, what use is the Coldest Mind in all of Makai if it's broken beyond usage?"

"Hn. Just don't slip too far into the dream with me. I don't want to wake up in the wrong head."

Kurama's chuckle echoed through the space between them as Hiei settled himself for sleep. "I don't understand why I can't let you out, but don't say I didn't give you a chance."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Can't. Tell me a story."

"Will it get you to shut up and go to sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. Once upon a time there was a relatively young and impulsive demon named Hiei who drove his dearest friend straight into the arms of Kharistahl, Queen of Nightmares and Torments, who then forced the friend to help her take over the world. The end. Now go to sleep."

"Well that was a lousy story. Where is the happy ending? Who gets to live happily ever after? What happens to the young and handsome demon?"

"I said impulsive, but, in order, There is no happy ending. Kharistahl. And he winds up regretting being a pest and not going to sleep when he should for the rest of his life. Happy?"

"Not really."

"I suppose you want me to tuck you in, too."

"Only if you want to join me."

"Don't you think this is already a little too close for comfort?"

"Hmmm...coward."

"Hiei, shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Mother" Hiei rolled over and Kurama could practically see the smug little grin on his face at having got in the last word. Kurama sat back against the wall and ignored the slightly risque images Hiei insisted on sending to him. Eventually, Hiei fell into a restful and dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When Hiei awoke, it was to the impression of late night or early morning. "How long did I sleep?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'd estimate it was about six hours. Obviously you're feeling better."

"Yes. Nothing like a good night's sleep protected by one's best friend to help one prepare for the day. Are you ready for your turn?"

"No, not yet. Kharistahl's got something special prepared for me that I am not really interested in rejoining. Why don't you go work on Kiki for a while and I can sleep when you get back."

"Can you stay awake for another 12 hours? I'd hate for you to nod off without me here. Since I got that sleep, I should be good to work on Kiki for quite some time and it is better, once one has started to stop as infrequently as possible."

"I'll be OK. I have to figure a way to disarm Kharistahl without getting myself or anyone else killed in the process." Hiei had his doubts, but he could also understand Kurama's reasoning. Besides, the sooner he got rid of the pest infesting Kiki's mind, the sooner Kharistahl would have one less lever to use on Kurama. So he headed back to Spirit World, where Botan was keeping a close watch on Kiki to ensure that she neither escaped nor was "rescued" before Hiei could finish his work.

Kurama knew he had made a mistake the instant he swallowed the last sip. Hiei had returned exhausted and Kurama had once again insisted that he sleep first. Hiei was unable to muster the energy to argue and dropped off almost instantly. Kurama dug through the basket for the last apple, and sipped from the last canteen as he ate it. Tomorrow, Hiei was going to have to open the door and either let him out or pass more food in. As the last of the water trickled down the back of his throat, the subtle aftertaste woke his belatedly alarmed senses. It seemed he wasn't going to be able to protect Hiei's sleep after all.

_Kurama entered the dream seeming where he had left off. Hung on a wall. This time, however, Hiei was with him. Hiei glared at him as he materialized and the surroundings took on a less dream-like and more nightmarish quality. "I thought you were going to stay awake."_

"_Ah. Yes. Well, about that. You see I forgot about the drugs in the water and well..."_

"_How much did you drink?"_

"_All of it._

"_Oh good, then you're here for the duration of at least the next twelve hours or so. Lovely. I, on the other hand, have a possible visit from Botan to look forward to if I don't show back up in Spirit World in six hours. This could be interesting."_

The room appeared the same, with the details coming into gorily excessive relief if one allowed one's attention to rest on it for long. Neither one said another word as they waited for an immeasurably long and yet agonizingly short time for Kharistahl to make her appearance. Finally, and yet all too soon, she came bustling in, looking more like a busy housewife than a high level demon about to dissect their brains. Oddly enough, that was not comforting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting boys," she chirped as she entered the room. "Once I found out how much time I was going to have with you two, I cleared everything else off my schedule. Now I can concentrate on you and no one will interrupt us. Isn't that fun?" She smiled pleasantly at them and they exchanged glances and shuddered.


	12. Chapter 12

Looking around her, Kharistahl smiled. "This isn't really where I wanted to have this discussion, boys." She waved her hand and they found themselves in an elegantly appointed chamber liberally strewn with huge, fluffy silk-covered pillows. The manacles and implements of torture were gone and they were comfortably - if skimpily - attired in silk robes that didn't quite close above mid-chest. Between the pillows and the robes, they barely dared move for fear that something might slip loose. Kharistahl, apparently had no problem with that, but then again this was her bit of reality. Small tables appeared next to them with a variety of delicacies and glasses of what appeared to be wine.

"There, now. Isn't this more comfy?" The two exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. "Oh come on, lighten up. I brought you here to offer you a compromise, not to try and convince you to accept a proposition that you have already proven is unacceptable." She sighed and reached out to the little table next to her and picked up the glass. "Drink up, boys. This is going to take a while."

Resettling themselves so that they could reach their own glasses took a moment, but when they were ready, Kharistahl stood up, looming over them. "I propose a toast, gentlemen. To an agreement between the three whereby everyone gets what they want." Kharistahl drained her glass while Hiei and Kurama, glancing at one another, each took a small sip.

"What's the matter, boys? Too tart for you? Too sweet? Or are you just a little leery of my toast?" Kharistahl laughed chillingly. "Not that you really have much of a choice. Oh, and Hiei, I wouldn't be expecting to be rescued from this particular dream by being awakened when you are late for your next stint of trying to undo my handiwork. Time works on MY schedule here and an eternity in the Nightmare Realm can last only an instant in the waking world. So, I say again. Drink up, boys. You are going to be here a while."

"So what exactly are you proposing?" Kurama asked, sitting slightly forward on the cushions. Kharistahl seemed a bit distracted as he shifted and actually licked her lips when the robe slipped open a little lower.

"Ah. Yes. The Proposition." Kharistahl sputtered a few seconds before returning to the subject at hand. "The proposition is simply this. I have come to the conclusion that all I really need Kurama for is his brilliant mind. That lovely little body WOULD be an extra perk, but if he wants to save that for his little twit, that's all right, too. If you agree, I'll save Hiei the rest of the work unravelling it and just pull it free from here."

"Interesting." Hiei appeared slightly uncomfortable in spite of his stony face. Perhaps it was something about the way he held his body so stiffly. "And where do I fit in here? I must assume that since you have generously included me in this discussion that you intend for me to play a part in your little farce."

"How insightful of you to notice. Yes, I do have a place for you in my regime. Coincidentally enough, it is similar to the one Kurama is not interested in. I still need a consort, and I also need a general to lead my forces. You were practically unnoticeable when last I had Youko visit, but after your performances in the Dark Tournament and then the Makai Tournament, you have almost as great a name. And you aren't terribly hard on the eyes, either." Hiei felt rather like a side of meat as Kharistahl leisurely eyed him up and down and chuckled thoughtfully.

"So, what you are proposing," Kurama interjected as Hiei tensed himself to leap at her, "is that I help you take over Makai-"

"Actually, I have reconsidered that. If I have the two of you at my side, I think we can conquer Makai, The Human World AND Spirit World. That silly pest Koenma has burned up all that power he had been storing for all those centuries, leaving the Human World and Spirit World relatively defenseless. With Kurama to plan out the campaign and Hiei to lead my armies, there's no limit to what we can do."

"And you plan to get around the problem of the Kakai Barrier between Makai and the Human World how?"

"Silly boy! I don't have to. I can enter the dreams of anyone I want to and convince them that resistance is futile and my friends have a much longer life expectancy than my enemies." She smiled benignly at them, as if they were a pair of especially well-behaved lapdogs. "I'm starting with you two because I KNOW you can be more help to me than anyone else. Besides," her face took on an ugly tint, "if you don't Kiki will never be in her right mind again and Hiei won't be far behind."

"Hn. That's not fair. What if I decided to work with you and HE decided to be stubborn and noble about it?"

"Sorry, Hiei. It's a package deal and it's an all or nothing package this time. Besides, if you can convince him to help you can remain close to him for at least a few more centuries, during which he'll get so bored with that powerless twit he's so eager to protect that you'll get all those nasty little fantasies of your own out of your system."

"You-"

"Don't get ugly, Hiei. You may be a telepath, but remember. I've seen your dreams. And you are a very inventive little fellow. Why else would I offer you this _position_?" The last word was uttered in a very breathy and suggestive voice. "Have you ever considered the possibilities of a three-way relationship? Or if he doesn't get bored immediately, a four-way relationship?"

Hiei and Kurama glanced quickly at each other and then toward opposite corners of the room. They both seemed lost in thought. Kharistahl helpfully brought forth a large chunk of crystal and pointed into it's depths. "See what can await you if you agree to help me."

The images contained in the crystal were varied, sordid and graphic. In addition to Kurama and Hiei, Kharistahl figured largely, as well as Kiki and another blond girl that neither had met. She, at least appeared to be human. Her face was slightly familiar to both Hiei and Kurama.

"Who is that other girl?"

"Do you like her? I thought you might. Her name is Missy and she, along with her twin, Faith are a pair of humans I acquired a while ago. It's so much easier to construct a dream if you have a second consciousness to work with." Again Kharistahl uttered her chilling chuckle. "As a protege, she leaves something to be desired, but as an innocent she works well in nightmares. Her sister is a bit more interesting, but unfortunately a trifle harder to control."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin all my surprises. You are just going to have to wait and find out."

"Kharistahl, the points you make are significant," Kurama said slowly, sipping his wine and gingerly leaning back. "But what makes you think the three of us can conquer three worlds, starting with Makai?"

"I have ultimate faith in your strategic intellect and I believe that if that is combined with Hiei's war-like capabilities we would be unstoppable."

"We would have to remove Kiki from custody in Spirit World before we could even consider this an option. Once we started, there would be no safe place in any of the worlds for us until long after we had succeeded." Hiei stared at Kurama aghast. Was his friend actually considering accepting this plan? Or was he just thinking aloud to gain them time to figure a way out of this predicament?

"Of course. For the first part of the plan, the best place for you two would be in the Human World. You could plan the strategies there and pass them on during your sleep. That way, no one would know of your involvement until it was too late to do anything about it." Kharistahl's smile was triumphant and she seemed to not be aware that Kurama hadn't actually said he would do it.

"You seem to have done a little planning of your own."

"Well, since the Dark Tournament and then the arrival of Kiki asking for help, it HAS been slowly brewing. You don't really think I waited this long for no reason, do you?"

"No, but I wasn't about to ask."

"Of course not. Besides, the Kakai Barrier has never been the real problem. All I have to do is convince that foolish young human, Kazuma Kuwabara, that that Urameshi pest is in trouble and needs him and he'll chop me all the holes I need. And it is useful that he gets strange, prophetic dreams now and again. Although I could wish that Urameshi was somewhere other than Makai for this. But, we can't have everything we want, can we?" Kharistahl stared at the two for a moment. "So, are you with me or do I start ripping peoples' minds apart?"

"This is a significantly different offer than the one you originally made, Kharistahl. Why is that?" Kurama wasn't answering the question directly, but Hiei wasn't sure he wouldn't eventually.

"Because you are far too stubborn to know when you are well off. But that's neither here nor there. Quit stalling and answer the question."

"I'm afraid I will need some time to think about it and consider my options. Decisions of this magnitude should never be made on the spur of the moment or without careful consideration." Kurama stared at Kharistahl defiantly. "I would ask that you give us a few days to get Kiki away from Spirit world and into a safe place, if such a thing exists. Then we can negotiate in truth. You cannot handle the various responsibilities of running all three worlds alone, so we need to think about proper divisions of the spoils. Rather than being minions, Hiei and I would have to be your partners. Not equal by any means, but still..."

"Oh, I understand your reservations. And I do sympathize. You have three days, but I will be watching you carefully and if you try to betray me, I WILL make your lives, sleeping and waking, intolerable." Kharistahl watched them suspiciously for a moment and then smiled. "In fact, it might be a good idea to show you an example of what COULD happen if you try to betray me." Her laugh echoed through the room again and everything got dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiei and Kurama were standing back-to-back, weapons in hand, facing outward in a world of dark, menacing mist. They could see only a short distance around them and the mist kept shifting and forming itself into shapes that melted away when they tried to focus on them. They knew there were enemies out there, but they couldn't tell where.

"Hn. At last, something familiar."

"Yes, it would appear Kharistahl has made a thorough study of us over the last few years. Can your Jagan get any kind of a fix on whatever is out there?"

"There's nothing out there except-and you'll pardon the pun-nightmarish images and-Damn!"

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama's answer came not from Hiei, but from the feminine shriek of terror that followed almost immediately.

"Suichi, Help me!"

"That sounded like-"

"-a trap."

"That, too, but if Kiki's consciousness is here, I have to find her."

"Of course you do. Just wait for me to get a fix-" before Hiei could finish his sentence, the female voice cried out again and Kurama was gone. "Damn!" Standing alone in the mist didn't seem to be a really good idea, so Hiei raced off in Kurama's wake. At least they had had enough sense not to release the mental connection between them and Hiei would be able to track him, no matter how far ahead he got. And he was faster than Kurama, so there should be no problem catching him. He thought.

As Hiei raced through the mist toward his friend and Kiki, his connection seemed to falter. Suddenly he could heard a feminine shriek of terror and then Kurama's voice called out in what appeared to be pain. Then his connection was broken. When he reached the spot where his senses told him his friend had last been, there was no sign of him beyond an ominously large pool of blood. According to Hiei's nose, it was human, therefore, Kurama's.

Oddly enough, the thought settled Hiei into a state of calm. He was well aware that this was still a nightmare and that Kharistahl was in control of the events. That being the case, she wouldn't do Kurama any real harm because she wanted him to work with her. Hopefully that would apply to himself as well, but it was never wise to trust Kharistahl at her word. Hiei froze and scanned the mist around himself in search of his friend's essence. Or anything else he could latch onto as a directional beacon.

He heard Kiki scream again and saw that there was a trail leading away from the bloody spot in the same direction that the sound came from. He chose to follow the trail slowly through the mist, katana at the ready. After a short while, he thought he saw a female form flitting through the mist ahead of him. There was still no sound and his Jagan could not confirm what his eyes were showing him. As he proceeded, the form resolved itself into a blond girl wearing a white dress.

As Hiei approached, the girl glanced back over her shoulder, giving him a flash of startled blue eyes. Then she began to run. Hiei's predatory instincts were awakened and he pursued the girl though the mist. It was ridiculously easy to do, as the girl was only human and Hiei was more than capable of great speeds when he felt the need. The girl was almost to the door of a small cabin when Hiei caught and tackled her. She went down with a startled shriek and then lay there quivering and sobbing in terror.

The door of the cabin opened and another girl stood there, appearing to be exactly identical to the terrified creature Hiei had captured. Except this one wasn't terrified. She flew toward Hiei and her eyes seemed to take on a reddish tinge just before she slammed into him and he bounced away from the pair. Hiei was on his feet again before she could do more than check to ensure that the first girl was unhurt, but he stayed where he was. There was something odd about this.

The first girl murmured something to the second and was helped to her feet. Then the pair turned to stare at Hiei. "What do you want?" the bolder of the two asked. "And why did you attack my sister?" Hiei found himself staring in shock at two pairs of accusing blue eyes with nothing coming to mind to say in his own defense.


	14. Chapter 14

Eventually, Hiei's brain started working again. "I am sorry. I mistook your sister for someone else. I did not mean to attack either of you."

"It's OK, Missy. He's just one of Lady Kharistahl's silly dupes." She spoke soothingly to her sister while glaring at Hiei over her head.

"B-b-but Faith, he attacked me the other night, too. I recognized him. He's the one that knocked me down and made me skin my knee and tear my favorite dress." Her head came up and her eyes, tearfilled and confused, stared into his. "Did you mistake me for someone else then, too?" She accused.

"Unfortunately, Kharistahl has chosen to drop you in my path when I am both angry and in a hurry. Again, I apologize. For frightening you. Both then and now. I would like you to know, however, I would never harm an innocent child like yourself intentionally."

"Hmph. As if we haven't heard that before. From nobler and gentler men than yourself. Usually just before they threw themselves on her swearing they couldn't live without her." Faith was still glaring at Hiei and her gaze had taken on a slightly scarlet hue that was most distracting. Hiei was caught by it for a moment before his Jagan opened and glared back at her.

"Nice try, whatever you are, but I am relatively immune to those types of compulsions. There are only a few ways to get me to do something that is not exactly what I want to and that's not one of them." Hiei's contemptuous dismissal did not seem to upset the girl, but she murmured something to her sister and sent her scurrying into the house.

"My name is Faith. My sister is Missy. And you are...?"

"Getting very tired of these games of Kharistahl's. I am Hiei. I believe you were referred to as 'interesting and more difficult to control' by your Lady Kharistahl. And I begin to see why."

"Hiei...now where have I heard...-" Her eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed to slits. "You're here to take Missy away from me!" Her body tensed and her hands curled into claws. Her fingers even seemed to sharpen to talons. "You can't have her. I have not protected her for over 100 years to see her handed off to some stupid demon as a pacifier until Kharistahl has everything under her control!"

Hiei caught a glimpse of blood-red eyes and fangs as he dodged the girl's first attack. Whatever she was, she was fast and-as he caught a glancing blow to the side that he rolled with to reduce the impact-strong. Rather than counter-attacking, Hiei concentrated on keeping himself in one piece till her insane fury dissipated. A few minutes later, as he was becoming winded and she seemed to not be fazed at all, that idea was tossed out in favor of simply leaving the area. Fleeing, as it were. Backing away, he found the way blocked by a stone wall.

"Oh no. Lady Kharistahl has said that if I can eliminate you, Missy will be spared and we will both be freed from her service. Prepare to die, demon!" Hiei waited until the very last instant before she reached him, and then dodged out of her path. He stepped behind her and neatly pinned her to the wall with his body. Faith struggled a few seconds. Having no leverage and darned little range of movement, she finally stilled.

"What did Kharistahl say would happen if you did NOT eliminate me?"

With a sigh that sounded at least half sob, Faith went limp against the wall. "She said you would become one of her consort's high lieutenants and that Missy would be given to you as a plaything. Missy is a true innocent, and the thought of what could happen to her then..."

Hiei released the girl with a sigh of his own. He waited till she turned to face him before speaking. "Faith, I have no interest in your sister. Or any human for that matter. I am just trying to keep my friend Kurama from being forced into something that can only end with all of us being killed. Or Kharistahl in charge of the waking world. Or both. Frankly, I'm not sure which is worse, but if Kurama decides he needs to go along with her, so will I. We're partners, he and I, and would do almost anything for each other. Kind of like you and your sister."

"Then why do you keep attacking Missy?"

"I'm not really attacking Missy. My friend Kurama has a girlfriend who is a blond and is also being possessed by a minion of Kharistahl's which I have been trying to eliminate. Kharistahl keeps dumping me into nightmares where I am pursuing the girlfriend to avenge some damage she has done to Kurama. I go racing off through the mist like an idiot and wind up on top of a girl I think is her. I flip her over and it is Missy."

"Oh." Faith studied him consideringly. "So Lady Kharistahl wanted me to try to eliminate you so she could have her minion keep its grip on this Kurama person's girlfriend to make him-Wait a minute. Kurama? As in Youko Kurama? As in the last piece Lady Kharistahl needed in her puzzle to achieve domination over the world? Her intended consort?"

"Ummm...yeah."

"But he's dead. Almost twenty years now. How could...?"

"Reports of his death have been greatly exaggerated. Anyway, where have you been the last 5 years? Since he was revealed in the Dark Tournament and the Makai tournament I didn't think anyone was unaware of his return."

"Missy and I are in the human world. Lady Kharistahl says we have to keep Missy here so she can retain her 'air of innocence' and it is easier for me to guard her here where people mostly don't believe in vampires."

"Vampire. Perfect. And Missy is...?"

"Asleep. Perfectly preserved, but in an enchanted sleep. Lady Kharistahl never explained HOW she was going to keep Missy from aging for the 100 years that I was to work for her. I suppose I should have asked." Faith looked faintly disgruntled for a moment, then her attention fastened back on Hiei. "Just because my time working for Kharistahl is nearly up doesn't mean you get a free shot at my sister, though. I'm still going to protect her for the rest of her life."

"I suppose Kharistahl wants you to get rid of me so she can have a clear shot at Kurama," Hiei muttered, half aloud.

"Don't know. Don't care. She just said that if I don't get rid of you, she is going to give Missy to you for a plaything, and that I cannot allow."

"And if I told you I don't have any use for a human girl, especially one so..." Hiei shuddered briefly as he searched for the appropriate word. "Innocent." The weight of disgust in his voice left Faith with no doubts about his sincerity.

"Is there something wrong with my sister being innocent?" Faith's eyes started to glow, again. Hiei sighed as the girl prepared to charge him again. Obviously, he was going to have to find a way to stop her or convince her he was sincere. Neither thought particularly appealed.

Hiei virtually vanished before Faith's eyes. He reappeared just to the left of directly behind her. Before she could react, he had his left arm wrapped around her waist, pinning both her arms. "I will tell you once again. I have no interest in your sister. Nor do I care one way or the other about her innocence. Or lack thereof." The last comment made Faith growl and squirm harder to get loose. He squeezed her one more time until she stopped. Then he set her back on her feet facing away from him. By the time she spun around, he was behind her again.

"I can keep this up all day," Hiei said from behind her. As she spun toward the sound of his voice, she glimpsed a lightening of the horizon. She ignored it. "All right, maybe day was a bad choice of words." He vanished from below her claws and reappeared on the far side of the clearing. Next to the door of the cabin.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Faith." He dodged seemingly effortlessly to the side as she dove for him. Leaning his back against the door in a show of bravado, he seemed to be examining his nails. "Perhaps we should invite Missy to play, too." Faith growled and started toward him just as the door he was leaning on was flung inward.

Hiei was only off-balance for an instant, but that was just long enough to see the cast-iron skillet that slammed into the side of his head and sent him flying. He seemed bonelessly unable to move as Faith complimented her sister. Someone really needed to remind Kharistahl that nightmares are not supposed to feel so real. Or at least, they're not supposed to hurt so much.

"Nicely done, Missy. You're getting really good with that thing."

"Yes. If only I could cook with it, too."

"Hey, you can't have everything."

"That's true, I guess." Missy looked at the slight dent on the underside of the skillet and then toward where a corresponding lump was forming on Hiei's head. "Are you going to get rid of him before he gets back up?"

"Have you forgotten that this is another of Lady Kharistahl's nightmares? I can't actually DO anything to him here. But Lady Kharistahl did say that he and his friend are currently living in the Human World. They shouldn't be too hard to find. That way I can eliminate this one and Lady Kharistahl gets her desired consort and we get our freedom."

Hiei dragged in a ragged breath and levered himself into a sitting position. "You do realize that I am right here and can hear every word of your plans."

Faith walked over and wrapped her fist into his spiked hair, using it as a lever to lift him to his feet and steer him into the cabin, where she planted him none too gently in a chair. "I don't care what you hear, because you are going to give me your location in the Human World and Lady Kharistahl will keep your consciousness here while I go there and get rid of you. She promised that once I accomplished that, she would release Missy from her spell and we can be free."

"And you believed that? I thought you said you had worked for Kharistahl for a hundred years. After seeing her work for that long, you are going to take her word on something that will lose her two of her favorite play-toys? You must be dumber than you look." Hiei let his head roll with the punch, but it still hurt. Maybe he should try expressing himself a little less clearly. Not that that would be hard. The wench might have broken his jaw.

Faith looked over Hiei's shoulder and he followed her glance to where Missy stood threateningly holding her skillet aloft. "Just sit still and give me the information I want. Then I'll go and eliminate you as painlessly as possible."

"Right. And you expected that to work because...?" Hiei was starting to recover and was seeing no more than six of the girls.

"You have no choice. You tell me now and I will handle things quickly and painlessly, or my sister does a tap-dance on your head with her skillet till you give me the information and I will make it feel like nothing you could ever get in the Nightmare Realm."

Hiei was about to retort again when he realized that he had quite literally sunk INTO the chair and was now completely immobile. He pulled surreptitiously at his arms and was rewarded with no more than a fraction of an inch of slack. He wasn't going anywhere. So he relaxed into the chair.

"It'll never work, you know." He was trying his best to look relaxed and calm, but he was also searching frantically for a way out.

"And why would that be?" Faith stared at him a moment while Missy went over to the stove and put the skillet down.

"Because your Lady Kharistahl can't get Kurama out of where his physical body is without me. Alive and undamaged." Hiei smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am the only one who knows exactly where I have him stashed and how to open the locks and release him without flooding the chamber and killing him in the process. You kill me and her 'Chosen Consort' will either die of starvation or, if someone actually figures out his location, drown when they miss a single tiny step opening the cell. Either way, she loses. And now that you've made her intentions clear to me, I don't know that it isn't safer for all of us to leave him right where he is."

The two girls stepped away from Hiei and held a hurried conference, taking turn glaring at him from time to time. Finally Faith stepped forward. "I have to go find out what Kharistahl wants to do about this information. Missy will stay here and keep an eye on you. You aren't going anywhere, but just in case, she will keep the skillet handy. I'll be back soon." She looked at her sister, who just nodded to her, and then left.

Hiei watched the nervous Missy putter around a bit. Then he returned to trying to find a way out of the chair and this predicament.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurama was not having a much better time of things. Knowing it was a trap and keeping himself from falling into it were two different things. He lost track of Hiei almost as soon as he dove into the fog toward Kiki's voice. Yet another scream led him further onward and then suddenly, he plummeted off the edge of a steep embankment. He was reminding himself that this was still a nightmare when he landed. Flat on his back. On something very soft.

Opening eyes he did not recall closing, he found himself back in the room with all the pillows. But this time he was alone with Kharistahl's crystal. Looking toward it, he got a glimpse of Hiei being smacked on the side of the head and flying across an open space to lie in a limp heap on the ground. Then he saw a blond girl walk over and drag him by his hair, first to his feet and then into a room where he was tossed into a chair that seemed to grow around him.

Kurama couldn't hear what was going on, but he saw Hiei smile smugly at his captors and them huddle together talking. Then one of them left and the other one fiddled around the room, being careful not to get close to Hiei's chair.

"Ah, I see the girls have taken a liking to your friend. They just can't seem to let him go." Kurama turned, unsurprised to find a huge bed now dominating the majority of the room and Kharistahl stretched indolently out on it. Meeting his glare with a smile, she patted the spot next to her in invitation. When he did not approach, she pouted unbecomingly and the walls closed in around the bed so that there was no other space in the room. Kurama sat down, cross-legged against the furthest bedpost from her.

"I thought you had given up on these silly games. You know I no longer find them entertaining. And it certainly is NOT the way to gain my cooperation."

She stared for a moment into the piece of crystal in her fist before answering him. "I know. You just squirm so nicely when in certain situations. I just can't help myself." She waved one hand and they were seated across a table from one another. "Better?"

"It would be if you kept your feet to yourself." He stated, removing the offending body part from where it had been creeping up his inner thigh. Kharistahl sighed, but made no further incursions into his space. "Now just why are your minions thrashing Hiei? I thought they were supposed to be a gift to him, not the other way around."

"Oh, it's like I said. This is what is going to happen if you two choose not to work with me." Kharistahl reached out and picked up a full wineglass that had not been there a moment before. One also appeared at Kurama's elbow. "By the way, your little friend has informed MY little friends that not only is he the only one to know your exact location, but if someone should try to open it other than himself, the chamber will flood. Either way, if he is not the one to let you out, you die. Is there any truth to this? Or is he just trying to distract us from his attempts at bad behavior?"

"I can't really say," Kurama took a sip of wine reflectively. "Aside from the fact that I have never known Hiei to lie-or at least not to ever be caught in a lie-I was unconscious when he put me there. I don't even know where the door is. Knowing Hiei, though, it's probably true."

"Well, that does put a bit of a crimp in things," she murmured, almost to herself. Then she smiled at Kurama. "You won't believe what a ridiculous thing he has managed to believe."

"Oh? Then you aren't planning on having him eliminated so that you can keep Kiki as a hostage for my behavior and force me to become your consort?" Kurama was slightly gratified to see that he had timed his question so that Kharistahl was just taking a sip of her wine. He had only rarely seen a person spray wine from their nose and found it added a lightening touch to the proceedings. Kharistahl, naturally was not as amused, but the innocent stare she received in return to her accusatory one made her doubt that it was intentional. Which, of course, it was.

Coughing and sputtering a few moments, Kharistahl recovered quickly. "Now, I ask you. WHAT gave you an idea like that?"

"Kharistahl, we've known each other too long to lie. Besides," Kurama watched her from the corner of his eye as he took a small sip of wine, "it's what I would want to do if I were in your shoes. Hiei has been interfering in an otherwise practically infallible plan both by removing your parasite from Kiki and by keeping me locked up and unavailable. Off-hand, I would say that right now HE is the greatest single threat to your accomplishing your goal. Or am I wrong?"

"You always were too smart for you own good." Kharistahl tossed the rest of her wine down and stood. "But then that's what I like about you. So. You want me to leave both Kiki and Hiei alone and you will come and work with me?"

"I never said that."

"No, you didn't. You are very good at avoiding commitment one way or another in this affair. Perhaps you don't trust me."

"Would you, if our positions were reversed?"

"Perhaps not, though I am aware that once you give your word you never go back on it. Now, what do I need to do for you to agree to work for me?" Kharistahl leaned across the table, her robe open far enough to leave little or nothing beneath it to the imagination, and asked her question in a sultry, breathy voice. Kurama stared for a moment in shock and then calmly looked away and finished his own wine.

"Honestly speaking, I am not sure I would ever believe any promises you made. Especially regarding people I am fond of. Your reputation for double dealing and betrayal speaks for itself." Kurama stood up and turned away from the table, contemplating the misty surroundings. "On the other hand, you also have a deadly reputation for destroying anyone that DOESN'T fall in with your plans, so I don't really want to directly deny you my assistance."

He turned back to face her again. "Nevertheless, you did promise me 3 days to make up my mind and I am going to use them to contemplate the entire situation. You will have my answer at the end of those three days and not before. On that I give you my word. And you are right. I never have and never will break my word."

Kurama watched with interest as the color in Kharistahl's face went through a number of startling color changes. He could almost hear her teeth grind in frustration as he smiled blandly to her, pulled a rose from his hair, set it on the table and turned and walked off into the mist.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not going to pounce on you and have my way with you, you know," Hiei said casually as Missy scuttled nervously around the room. "I really don't have any need for a human plaything, no matter what Kharistahl told you. Or your sister."

Missy looked nervously over her shoulder at him but didn't reply. Hiei sighed. Whatever they were using to hold him in the chair, there was nearly no give to it at all. Missy watched him warily as she sidled past him to peek out the door for the umpteenth time. "I really don't eat pretty girls like you for breakfast." Missy flashed him a quizzical glance and he grinned at her. "I save them for after my dinner. They make wonderful desserts." Missy gasped and returned her stare to the area just outside the door. She wished Faith would get back.

"You do realize I am only kidding, I hope." The look this statement got him made Hiei wish he had not been teasing the girl. He sighed again. He, too, was wishing Faith would get back. If only to give him someone to converse with besides this little mouse. He also wondered how much time had passed in the real world and when he would be awakened from this nightmare. The boredom was going to drive him mad if nothing else did.

Missy slithered against the wall as far from Hiei as she could get back to the stove where she had something slowly simmering. Hiei's nose twitched as a familiar fragrance wafted to him before she returned the cover to the pan. "Ah...Missy?" She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Please tell me what delicacy you are preparing for your sister and yourself."

"Oh, it's not for us. Lady Kharistahl told me that if I got the recipe just right that it would allow us to control whatever demon ate it."

"Really?" Hiei's nose twitched again and suddenly he was glad he was held immobile in the chair. "And did Lady Kharistahl tell you exactly what that would do to a demon that ate it?"

"Not exactly," Missy looked uncertainly from the pan to Hiei. "She just said that once you tasted it you would do whatever we wanted you to do in order to get more."

"I see. I suppose it would do me no good to warn you that, if I am smelling what I think I am, that substance, besides being the most addictive thing ever known to demonkind, has one or two other ...side-effects that you might find difficult to deal with." The odor was getting stronger and Hiei found himself squirming uncontrollably in the confines of the chair.

"I don't believe you." Missy spun toward him and placed her hands, one of which still held a wooden spoon covered in the rich, dark substance, on her hips. "You're just trying to scare me so I won't make you eat it."

"No, not really," Missy had the brown gooey stuff poured into a flat pan and had set it on the counter to cool. She turned and smirked at Hiei's nervous and yet drooling face. "Missy, there is one MAJOR side effect of...that...stuff..." Hiei's voice trailed off as she waved the spoon under his nose. "Please, Missy. You don't know what you are doing."

"Of course I do. I am following Lady Kharistahl's instructions to the letter in order to make sure you do exactly what she wants." Missy smiled at him. "This way, Faith won't have to kill you and we can all get just what we want."

"Oh...You want to-" Before Hiei could finish his question, Missy shoved the spoon between his teeth. All he could think at that point was to thank all the stars that this was a nightmare and not the real world, because Missy made some really, REALLY good fudge. He distantly felt the inevitable reaction as the chocolate entered his system, but somehow he couldn't force himself to care any more.

Missy watched, slightly alarmed as Hiei's eyes glazed and rolled back in his head. She pulled the spoon free, but not before every speck of fudge was gone. Perhaps she had given him too much? Not enough? Something was not right. His gaze focused and all three eyes fixed on her. She felt her body move forward of its own volition and then found herself bent down and Hiei's mouth fastened onto hers voraciously. The shock of the moment caused her eyes to close and she pulled away. Backing toward the counter, she reached for the plate. Perhaps more fudge would make him more tractable.

Hiei watched through a reddening glare as Missy grabbed the plate and cut the fudge into small pieces. "Yes, bring more." He managed to growl. Missy stopped for a moment, but she HAD been assured that the fudge would make him calm and obedient. Perhaps he just needed a little more. Carefully keeping her fingers from his snapping teeth, Missy slowly fed Hiei the entire batch. Toward the end, he seemed to relax a bit, so she thought that maybe all she needed to do once he had eaten it all was wait. That might have worked.

Once all the fudge was gone, Hiei gathered himself and put all his energy into getting loose. And then the unthinkable happened. Hiei generated enough heat to melt the chair from around himself. He grinned demonically at her and pounced. Missy squeaked, but with Hiei between her and the door and the counter at her back, there was nowhere for her to run to.

"Now you are going to see what happens to little girls who don't heed the warnings given to them," he chortled, dragging her out of the cabin and into the woods. Missy struggled to the best of her meager abilities, but Hiei was so much stronger she really never had a chance.

"I thought you weren't going to pounce on me and have your way with me," she asked tearfully, struggling futilely against him as he dragged her further into the forest.

"That was before you fed me chocolate," he replied, leering down at her. "You should have listened. I did try to tell you. I knew you weren't going to appreciate the side-effects."

"B-b-but...Lady Kharistahl...you can't..."

"B-b-but nothing. Lady Kharistahl lied to you. And I not only can, I am." The mist seemed to be conspiring with Hiei and darkened around them as he proceeded to demonstrate how well he could. Missy was shocked, but not necessarily displeased by this demonstration. She did, however think, just before she finally was allowed to drop off to sleep, that Faith was NOT going to be pleased.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiei stretched lazily in his bed. He could still practically taste the chocolate and the girl in his mouth. He smiled for a moment, then reached mentally for Kurama to assure that his friend was still all right. Sitting up, he realized he felt more relaxed than he had in a VERY long time. Then he scratched at an itching spot on his cheek. Hiei stared on horror at the small brown flakes his fingers pulled loose.

He was now officially in trouble. How chocolate got from a dream to his living body, he didn't know. But if the chocolate could cross the boundaries between sleep and waking, who knew what else could? He turned to make the bed and received a second nasty surprise. There was a small body curled up on the far side. From the blond hair spilling across the pillow, Hiei had a sneaking suspicion of what he was going to find, but he went around and gently lifted the covers just to be sure.

Missy. Asleep in his bed. Still with a few smears of chocolate here and there on her naked body. Hiei put the covers back with a shudder. Trouble did not begin to cover THIS situation. Unless this was still the nightmare. Hopeful, he stretched out with his Jagan, but that thought soon evaporated under the assault of normal human activity. Damn!

How the girl had gotten there was probably a moot point, but Hiei knew he had to get her out. He reached over and gently shook her shoulder. She murmured something unintelligible and snuggled deeper into the pillow. He tried again. He reached for her mind and found nothing but dreamy blue and white clouds. Something told him she wasn't waking up soon. He tried once more, just on the off chance that it might work, but she just squirmed into the center of the bed and sighed.

Hiei tried to reach through Kurama's dream to his friend, but had no luck. Kharistahl was blocking his efforts, he felt sure. Resigned to waiting, he assembled the basket of provisions for his friend and placed it inside the cell. He then waited for Botan to show up so he could tell her he wasn't going to be able to go with her.

While he waited, Hiei tried to make things look a little less damning for himself. He managed to get Missy cleaned up and into one of his tunics. It was a little short, but at least it covered all the pertinent parts. During the course of this, however, he did find a few marks that assured him that the night before had not ALL taken place in a dream. Once she was cleaned up and tucked back into bed, Hiei got himself cleaned up as well. From time to time, he would check on Kurama to see if he was awake yet. No luck.

When Botan arrived, Hiei gave her a VERY brief overview of the current situation-leaving out all references to chocolate. They conferred and decided that Botan would stay there in case Missy woke up and Hiei would return to Spirit World and finish separating Kiki from Kharistahl's parasite.

Hiei spent the next day and a half finishing up on Kiki. Since she was in a specially shielded chamber to prevent the parasite from re-attaching when Hiei stopped working, he had no word about Kurama and Missy. Once he was done, he left Kiki sleeping normally in the chamber and returned to Botan.

"Have you heard anything from either of them?" He asked as he walked through the door.

"Missy hasn't moved and I have no idea what's going on with Kurama," she replied. "I'm not a telepath and I don't quite know where he is, so I had no way to contact him."

Hiei nodded and reached for his friend's mind. Apparently Kurama still hadn't waken up. Or he had gotten bored and gone back to sleep. Either way, he was unavailable right now. And Hiei was too exhausted to fight about it. After thanking Botan for watching Missy and assuring her that he would free Kurama and join her in Spirit World to explain why Kiki was NOT to blame for the actions of her body then, Hiei fell onto the bed and into a dead sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurama wandered into the mist in search of Hiei. He didn't actually expect to find him. No doubt Kharistahl would find a way to make him pay for this latest bit of defiance, but for now it felt pretty good to annoy her without having to worry for the moment. Perhaps Hiei would find a way out of this before things got too rough. Hopefully he would wake up soon.

The mist cleared just enough for him to see the girl sprawled gracelessly on the ground before him. With a gasp of concern, he bent over and checked to see if she was injured. There were no visible signs of damage, but her white dress was slightly torn and bunched together in an all too familiar manner. Carefully, Kurama rolled her onto her back and examined her more fully. The brown stains on the neckline of the dress were, thankfully, not blood, but from the odor and Hiei's overpowering scent, the story was very clear.

For some reason, this girl had given Hiei some form of chocolate and then shared...relations, as it was euphemistically called, with him. There still seemed to be no sign of injury, but the girl lay limp and unresponsive. She did not respond to Kurama's gentle shaking, nor to his calling to her. He was beginning to worry that his friend's "attentions" had been too much for the girl when a red-eyed screaming monster came shrieking out of the mist toward him.

Scooping up the unconscious girl and retreating, Kurama barely managed to avoid the first attack. Perhaps leaving his rose on Kharistahl's table had been an act of stupidity for more reasons than one. He contemplated his options as he dodged flashing claws and gnashing fangs.

"Put her down, you monster!" The demonic apparition shrieked at him. Kurama looked again. This was also a female, dressed much like the one he held. Both had blond hair and were approximately the same size. Something clicked and he froze.

"Faith, I presume?" He said as he set the unconscious girl down and stepped back. She eyed him warily as she swooped down on her sister and began examining her, much like Kurama had done earlier.

"What did that monster do to you?" She crooned to her sister as she carefully righted her clothes. Then she turned her baleful gaze on Kurama. "What happened to her? What did you do?"

"I had nothing to do with her condition. I found her like this," he explained quickly. "She seems to have had a run-in with a friend of mine, though. I'm not sure why she won't wake up, but I am sure he would not have-"

"Hiei!" Faith glared around herself, as if she could locate the little demon in the mist by sheer willpower. Failing that, she again fixed her glare on Kurama. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Kurama stopped for a moment to collect himself. "Since this IS still a dream, maybe he woke up and left."

"Then he's in the Human World. Where?"

"He didn't tell me. I don't even know where he has me locked up except that it is in a chamber with a spring that saps my demon energy."

"You're Kurama?" Faith stopped for a second and examined him curiously. "Lady Kharistahl's chosen Consort? The one she-"

"Yes. And you are Faith. I take it this is Missy?" At Faith's nod, Kurama came back over. "I don't know what happened, but somehow Hiei got a hold of some chocolate and-"

"Lady Kharistahl was teaching Missy to make fudge. She told us that it would make him obedient and docile. Easier for us to control so she could concentrate on..." Faith suddenly remembered who she was speaking to and her sentence trailed off as she looked anywhere but at Kurama.

"Me. Yes, I assumed as much." Kurama gave her an engaging grin. "Unfortunately, Lady Kharistahl lied to both of you about the effects of chocolate. It does NOT make demons 'obedient and docile,' in fact, it is an irresistible aphrodisiac and causes extreme fertility."

"You mean it-"

"Yes, chocolate in the system of demons has ONE end result. New demons."

"So Missy was raped and is now pregnant?" Faith's eyes, that had looked blue for a few minutes, turned red again. "I'm going to kill him!"

"I doubt it was rape," Kurama said in as placating a manner as he could. "Besides, it isn't like Hiei had any choice in the matter either. Once she fed him the fudge-"

"He could have tried to warn her."

"Would she have listened?" Faith stopped for a second, then seemed to collapse in on herself.

"No," she said in a resigned voice.

"Besides, this is still a nightmare as far as Hiei and myself are concerned. Perhaps nothing will come of it." Kurama tried to sound encouraging, and, in truth, was not exactly sure about the logistics himself. "The thing we need to concentrate on now is getting your sister back to consciousness and finding out exactly what happened and how to fix it."

Faith scooped her sister's limp body up and stood. "You cannot fix this. Only the one who caused it can." She walked away in the direction of a nearby cabin.

Kurama looked at her in confusion. Surely there was something that could be done for the girl. He followed and watched as Faith laid her sister on the bed. "You sounded like you know what is going on. Since it affects us all, you must tell me."

She sighed and turned to face him. "How much did Kharistahl tell you about us?"

"Not much. Just that you were mortals she had acquired some time ago and that while your sister was an innocent you were harder to control and...I believe the word she used was 'interesting.' Other than that, she gave us no information."

"I was once a normal human girl, practically identical to my sister. In fact, no one could tell us apart. We had a happy childhood, but when we were 15, our parents died in a plague. To protect us, we decided to tell people that one of the twins had died as well. Since we lived alone and neither of us was seen with the other, our charade worked quite well for a time, though the remaining twin did get a bit of a reputation for being 'different.' She would be seen in two different locations, too far apart to have gotten there by normal means. Someone would see one of us in the village and come out to the house and the other would be there. Oddly enough, this caused the locals to respect us." Faith motioned to the chair next to the table. Kurama sat gingerly on the edge.

"I guess that is what brought the monster down on us. A rich man moved into the area and began courting the local girls. Unfortunately, they always seemed to vanish just before he got to the point of proposing. After the third girl vanished, a few of the village elders came to visit our cabin. Missy hid when I let them in and they explained that they wanted my help. Since I appeared to have gained some strange power, they wanted me to find out what was going on with the rich man. They also said that if I did not agree to help the village, I would be burned at the stake as a witch and my cabin with everything in it would also be burned. Naturally, I agreed. I was 17 at the time and had no idea what I was getting into.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, they arranged that I should be in the village when the rich man returned looking for his next victim. Once I met the man, I could have thanked them for forcing me to do so. He was very handsome and had a charming way of speaking that made a girl feel special. Of course, it was just his way of attracting his next meal. But, as a young girl, I would not have known that. He brought me pretty trinkets and gifts. He treated me like I was the queen of the world. For a short while.

"One evening, I was invited to his home for dinner. Missy begged me not to go. She was concerned that I was forgetting what had happened to all the other girls. She wanted to go in my place, but I wouldn't let her. Once I arrived at his house, I started to have second thoughts. The dinner was fine, but I was the only one that ate. And my gallant escort was practically rubbing his hands together in anticipation of something. He also was staying far too close to me. I could hardly move without bumping into him.

"Then he offered me a tour of the house. Hoping it would calm things down, I agreed. I realized that it was a mistake when he took my arm and kept me practically pressed to his side while we walked. Once we arrived at his bedchamber, he pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. Without releasing me, he started to kiss me. My concerns and cautions seemed to vanish and then, suddenly, it all changed.

"I found myself trapped in the clutches of a monster and staring into a pair of glowing red eyes. His smile seemed more of a sneer and merely showed his fangs, which terrified me. I struggled to no avail as he pulled me closer. Then I knew no more.

"When I awoke, it was dark and I found myself in the forest close to my home. I was dying of thirst and went to the house in search of a drink. When I got to the door, however, an unseen barrier prevented me from entering. I called out and Missy came creeping toward the door. She did not seem to recognize me. I tried to reach her, but the barrier keeping me out prevented it. I called her name but she took one look at my face and crept away.

"'You aren't my sister!' she said. 'You are just some monster pretending to be her. She went to dinner two days ago and never came back. You may look sort of like her, but her eyes were blue like mine and she didn't have those fangs.'

"I did not know what she was talking about, but I knew where to find the answers. I went back up to the rich man's house. He was waiting for me. He laughed at me and said that I was now a vampire and part of his harem. I could never go home, he said, and would have to stay with him and feed on humans."

"Needless to say, I was not about to abandon my sister, so I wrote all the information I had down, including where the monster rested during the day and delivered the information to Missy just before dawn. Then I went to sleep in a deep cave I knew of. During the day, I felt the monster being killed and when I rose in the evening, Missy was waiting for me. I was still a vampire, though and was drawn to feed on her. I managed to drink from her and not kill her, but I knew there was no way I could stay here. I got her back to the cabin and settled. Then I sat down to think.

"I was going to have to leave the area, but Missy would be left unprotected. That was not acceptable. Besides, we had not been separated before. I could not stand it, but I could not talk to Missy about it because she was still asleep. I wrote her a note explaining that we were going to have to move and returned to my resting place. In the note, I also told her to wait for me in the cabin, not at the cave. I would feed before I went to her.

"The next evening, I ambushed a shepherd on his way home and fed from him before I went to the cabin. Missy was waiting and we discussed where we would be going. She objected to us leaving and said that it made no sense when there were resting places for me in this area and people were saying she was a heroine for finding and destroying the monster. She showed me the gifts and rewards that had been left by the grateful people of the village. She had also been given a goodly part of the monsters riches when he was killed. She was a very rich girl and well thought of in the village.

"I reluctantly agreed to stay for a time, but could not get over the idea that this was a bad plan. I still had to feed each night, but managed to not kill anyone in the process. Villagers, especially the cute boys, took to staying indoors after sunset as my depredations became more recognizable. There was talk of going out to hunt down the new threat, but my sister convinced them that since there appeared to be no more damage than the loss of a day or two's work from the victims it would be more dangerous to hunt me down than to simply avoid me by staying indoors after sunset.

"They might eventually have screwed up their courage and tried to do something about me, but shortly after that the village was attacked by a group of bandits. Several people were killed and six of the local girls were carried off. The remaining villagers went to Missy for help. She waited until after sunset and told me about it.

"I followed the bandits' trail into the forest and found them just a couple of miles from the village. I lurked around the outside of their camp and heard them planning to settle in the area and make the village their own. I could not allow that. If for no other reason than that Missy lived nearby and would have inevitably become one of their next victims. I saw what they had done to the girls they had taken. And I did NOT want her to face that torture.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, I waited until they had gone to sleep, freed the girls and sent them home and then returned to the bandit camp. What I did there, is better off not repeated. Suffice it to say, I was well-fed for days afterward and the few remaining bandits fled in various directions. All away from the village.

"Missy was once again hailed as a heroine and I was again safe. The locals were willing to have one or two of their lads weakened for a day or two every week so long as it kept the village protected. It seemed a functional arrangement. I was kept fed and there were no more threats to the village. I wasn't seen by the villagers, but they knew something was out there.

"This worked well for a while, but then Missy started keeping daytime company with some of the village boys. She was, as you know, very pretty. Then the monster hunters showed up. They had heard rumors of something strange in this vicinity. They were a bit surprised when the villagers denied that there was anything out of the ordinary in the area. They would have packed it up and left, but then Missy and the head monster hunter's son met and became...interested in each other.

"Both the boy's father and I were sure it was just a crush, but the two of them were sure it was "True Love." That still might not have been a problem, but the boy refused to leave without Missy and she refused to leave. She refused to explain why, but I knew she was doing it because she didn't want to go without me. The villagers were not pleased with the idea of Missy going, either. They were convinced that if she went, their protection would go with them, leaving them vulnerable to bandits and villains again.

"A deputation from the village arrived on Missy's doorstep just after sunset one evening. I was watching from the shadows, since her beau had arrived shortly before. I did not want the inevitable confrontation to get any uglier than necessary, but there really wasn't much I could do about it. Several of the villagers dragged the boy back to his father. Possibly a little more roughly than necessary. The others stayed and talked to Missy about the effect of having someone tell the boy's father that there WAS indeed something odd in the area and it was directly related to her.

"When they left, Missy was in tears. She couldn't leave me at the mercy of the hunters. Nor did she want to lose her new boyfriend. Between the two of us, we could not figure out a way for her to keep both, but, as it turned out, neither was going to be possible.

"Apparently, the boy was hurt rather severely during his trip back to his father and said father took exception to it. He tore into the village to find those responsible. After he was done beating the information out of them, he went to visit Missy. The villagers, in order to save themselves, had told him about the bandits and the way the village had been protected since then. In fear of their lives, they told him everything, including the fact that Missy was the one who led them to the original vampire. He jumped to a conclusion. A VERY wrong conclusion.

"Since she had supposedly been left orphaned and alone years ago and had been the only girl to return from the fiend's clutches, he presumed that she must have been turned. The fact that she was regularly seen during the day should have contradicted this view, but he dismissed this as a belated effort on the part of the townspeople to protect her. He and his crew, including his son, came to our cabin shortly before sunrise. Missy was dragged from her bed and tied to a stake in the middle of an open field. I could only watch in horror, but there was nothing I could do to save her then, as the sun was coming up and I needed to get to a safe place to sleep.

"I was terrified for her. I hoped she would be safe until I could rise again. When the sun went down, I raced back to the cabin to find nothing but a smoking pit. Someone had carefully burned it to the ground, leaving nothing but ash. Everything we had saved for years was gone. Now all that was left was the two of us. And they had better not have hurt Missy. I was extremely angry, but there was no way I was going to go just racing in and possibly getting us both killed if they hadn't already done something to her. Or if they were using her as bait to catch me.

"I slipped into the village and saw Missy tied to a stake in the center of the square. There was a large pile of wood around her and I did not think they were planning a barbeque. At least not a pleasant one. The monster hunters were positioned all around her and there was no way to release her without being seen. The leaders son was nowhere to be seen, but the leader himself was standing in front of Missy, talking to her. Or perhaps I should say at her. He was speaking so loudly that his voice clearly carried throughout the village.

"He was explaining to her that since she had withstood the sunrise, she was not a vampire. Therefore, either she was a friend of the fiends or she was a witch. Either way, she was a danger to anyone passing through the area, if not those in the village. Therefore, unless a different solution presented itself, she was to be burned at the stake. The only reason they had waited this late was so that if she had any fiendish allies they could be drawn out and also destroyed.

"The was a cry of despair from a nearby hut, and I could see that the leader's son was being restrained there by his men. The village was getting darker and the leader ordered that torches be lit in a circle around the square, illuminating him and the pyre they planned to use to burn my sister. Like I was going to let that happen. So, I needed a plan and some leverage.

"Since I clearly couldn't get to Missy by myself, I decided to enlist some help. Clearly the villagers were too intimidated to help me, but a few of the boys were more than willing to play anonymous pranks on the hunters. They knew that one way or another, Missy would have to leave and they were not happy about that. Even if she wasn't easy, she was everyone's friend. Besides, these guys had taken over the village and were ALL assholes.

"While the boys were playing their pranks and distracting the hunters from where they were guarding Missy, I slipped into the hut where the leaders' son was being held. After a whispered discussion, I pulled him loose and dragged him out. He agreed to assist in rescuing Missy, but that was before he got a look at me. Fortunately, by the time he did, he was already tied and in my grasp.

"The boy's shriek of terror drew the attention of all the hunters in the square. Assembling my features into the most horrifying I could manage, I dragged the terrified boy into the torchlight. With an evil hiss and a snarl displaying my fangs to their best advantage, I held the boy before me, his shoulder just below the level of my chin. Clearly in easy biting range. I spread my jaws in obvious threat. His father turned an interesting shade of gray.

"'You would kill my little plaything, you foolish mortal?' I shrieked at him in my most terrifying voice. 'Go ahead. You have already destroyed my lair and I must leave this area. I will take this little one in exchange. He is, after all, more to my TASTE.' I leered at the boy again and he actually fainted, if you can believe it. Handy, but, still...After all, I had promised that I would let him go when Missy was safe. It did, on the other hand, convince the lad's father that I was definitely an evil and heartless monster.

"'No! I will give you the girl, but you must return my son to me!'"

"'And why should I do that? She is of very limited use to me now that she no longer has a home to lure the young men to. This lad will make me an excellent consort as I create a new empire of the undead.' I laughed diabolically at the boy's father and started backing out of the light. 'If you insist upon the exchange, however, I will allow it. You will come alone with the girl to the end of the path that leads from where her house used to stand to the cave of the hot springs. In less than one hour. She can lead you there. You will send her alone into the cave and then go back to the ashes of her cabin. There you will find this boy. If you are late, you will never see him again. Until you hunt us both down.'"

"He was struggling with Missy's ropes when I left and appeared to be turning down all offers of assistance from his friends. I tossed his son over my shoulder and raced off to a point where I could see both the cave and the cabin. The cave was a good place to go, because there was an exit on the far side of the mountain that I had found the year before. Missy knew how to get there, but as far as I knew, no one else did. It led into an trackless wilderness miles from any other human habitation and I would have to wait a while before we could openly return to the village.

"It normally does take just over an hour to get to the cave from where they were, but he did somehow make it in time while dragging an apparently unwilling Missy behind him. He practically shoved her into the cave and then turned an nearly flew back over the path to the ashes. Of course, I did leave the lad in a suggestive position, but without any unnecessary punctures. The temptation was there, but it would have been a nasty trick.

"Meanwhile, Missy had run through the cave to the far side. By the time the hunter and his men tried to track us through the cave, the trail ended in a cave-in. There was no other way through. We were safe, for the moment.

"The idiot was more tenacious than intelligent, however. He and his men dug through the cave-in and found the path to the far side. By then, we were getting ready to return, but we were warned of their approach by the noise they made. We hid in the forest until they had gone several miles in the wrong direction following what they believed to be our trail. Then we went back through the cavern and collapsed it behind us again. Hopefully, that would hold them for at least long enough for us to get somewhere far from our lifelong home.

"We fled what had been our home with most of the treasure Missy had received for helping destroy the monster that had made me like him, but we did not go as far as we had intended. We had barely gone three days down the road when Missy was captured by a petty lordling out in the forest on a hunt. I was asleep in a shallow grave, but I could not help her until after sunset. By the time I found her, she had been dragged to his castle, bathed, and dressed in a wispy bit of nothing. She knew I would be coming after her, so she had offered only minimal resistance in order to avoid the intended end result of the evening.

"I arrived just as the lordling was sharing a final glass of wine after what Missy later told me was a wonderful dinner. He was beginning to push her toward the bedroom when I tapped on the window. Like an idiot, he opened the window and Missy invited me in. He was delicious. So were his guards, but I really didn't think it would be a good idea to stay.

"Missy grabbed a few more practical clothes and whatever items of value that were laying around. She also collected a few days worth of food for herself and we fled back into the wilderness. We traveled for several nights, hiding during the day, before we arrived on the outskirts of what appeared to be a large city. I found a deep cave for the day and Missy and I got some sleep. The next night I was getting hungry again and I left Missy for a short time to find a meal. When I got back, I found her hiding in the back of the cave in terror.

"She had been getting ready to light a fire and prepare herself something to eat when she had heard someone approaching through the forest. She had quickly hidden herself in some thorny bushes and listened in terror as the group of hunters who had chased us from our home and the lordling's trackers examined the cave where we had spent the previous night and then congratulated each other on finding our trail. They were going to hide in the forest and then follow us the next day to our next resting place where they would capture Missy and kill me. Missy would be returned to the lordling's son and that would be the end of us.

"I took Missy to the city and made sure she had a safe place to stay for the next few days. Then I went out hunting those that hunted us. I found their camp a few miles into the woods. It was less than two hours before dawn, but they were preparing to start their hunt. They assumed that we would avoid populated areas and keep to the wilderness. And they probably would have been right, if we hadn't known they were after us.

"Listening to them talk, I was glad that Missy was not going to be anywhere near their hunting party. But I was worried about the future. When one of their party left the safety of their group, I took him. Quietly. They never knew what happened to him. He just stepped into the darkness and vanished as far as they were concerned. By the time they realized there was something wrong, I had taken two more.

"Before dawn, I left them enough of a trail to make them think they were still following us. They followed the trail throughout the day, getting further and further from Missy. They did not find my resting place that day, and that night I took two more and led them still further from the city. I returned there briefly to warn Missy to keep herself under cover and that I would not be back for a few days. Then I left to lay more trail and mislead our pursuers. By the end of the sixth night, they were so far out in the wilderness that there was no way they would be returning to where Missy waited for me. They were also down to less than half of their original strength.

"Even though they had taken to staying in pairs and then trios, I had still managed to take a few each night. Now, the rest were too terrified to stray from their watchful groups between the hours of sunset and dawn. They knew they had been led from their quarry and were being hunted, but there was nothing they could do now except stay together and hope I would make a fatal mistake.

"I decided to finish the job once and for all. I left what appeared to be a faint trail into a deep mountain cave that went on for miles. There was a lake at the bottom of it and plenty of smaller caverns to allow air in. It could have been custom made for my purposes. I set up a number of traps to collapse the tunnels once all my enemies were inside and went to sleep in a crevice barely large enough for my body.

"When I awoke, I checked on the cave and found that it had, as intended, collapsed upon itself. From the sounds and smells, almost all of those seeking my destruction were trapped inside. The few that had escaped the trap had scattered to the four winds and I hunted most of them down before dawn. Missy was safe.


	21. Chapter 21

"I returned to the city and rejoined my sister, but I still worried about her. So one day, while in a particularly nasty nightmare, I made Lady Kharistahl's acquaintance and we made a deal. In exchange for a century of my service, she would ensure that Missy was protected and did not age. Unfortunately, I did not think to ask her how she was going to accomplish these wonders. I was too grateful.

"In those days, there was no Kakai Barrier and it was easy for demons, even high level ones, to cross from Makai to the Human World. Lady Kharistahl sent a minion to me with a potion that she said would do the things she promised if Missy drank it. I talked to Missy and we decided that it seemed like the best idea, so when it arrived we followed Lady Kharistahl's instructions. We went to a safe underground chamber where I would be able to sleep during the daylight hours and Missy drank the potion. She then fell into a deep sleep.

"I was not worried and, since it was just about dawn, I laid myself down and slept as well. When I awoke, it was to find Missy still in the same position and place she had been when I went to sleep. She had not moved at all. Moreover, I could not awaken her. I hunted out Lady Kharistahl's minion and was told that only Lady Kharistahl could answer my questions about this apparently enchanted sleep. The only way I could contact Lady Kharistahl was to go to sleep myself and that would not happen till dawn. So I went out and fed and when I returned nothing had changed. I stayed by Missy's side all night and lay down at dawn determined to get some answers.

"As soon as I slept, Lady Kharistahl appeared before me. She said she was sorry we hadn't discussed the specifics of Missy's protection, but that as long as Missy remained in the enchanted sleep, she would not change in the least physically. And, if I was not on an mission for Lady Kharistahl, I could spend all my sleeping time with Missy. The potion would last a hundred years unless certain conditions were met.

"Since Missy was still a virgin at the time she drank the potion, she could be awakened easily at the end of the hundred years by my shaking her. Or she would awaken on her own if I was not there. Lady Kharistahl did, however, caution me that if, somehow, Missy lost her virginity during this period, the only way she could be awakened was if the person who stole it kissed her." Faith finished her story with a sigh.

"Hiei." Kurama's face appeared concerned.

"Yes, Hiei. And, if he does kiss her and awaken her, they will be bound together for life. It's part of the spell."

"Oh my."

"Exactly."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Missy will never wake up. If he makes her wait past the end of the hundred years, her body will age and turn to dust and she will die." Faith sighed again. "Either way, I lose her."

"When is this hundred years up?" Faith looked at Kurama hopefully. "We have to let Hiei know how long he has before something dreadful happens."

"There is a little more than a week left, but not much. Calendars have changed a bit and I am no longer sure of the exact date. We weren't exactly calendar oriented back then. I do know that it is soon."

"I will speak to Hiei about this as soon as I wake up, but I am not sure how soon he can get to Missy. I take it her body is still hidden?"

"Yes. If I knew where to find Hiei, I would take her there, but..."

"Can you tell me how to find her? I will get him to go to her."

"You have to know the area in order to find the chamber. If you can have him meet me I will show him to the place. Is there a place where he and I can meet that we can both find?"

"Do you know where the temple of the Psychic Genkai is?"

"Yes. It is not far from where Missy is hidden. If you can have him meet me there at least three hours before dawn, we can get this taken care of. In fact, if you know this psychic, I could bring Missy there and wait for him."

"I will try to have him prepare her to expect you. Either way, if you take her there and explain the situation, I am sure she will help you."

Faith nodded sadly. "I have no choice. But if he lets anything happen to her, I will hunt him down and rip his throat and heart out."

The possibility seemed fairly faint, but Kurama chose not to enlighten the distraught ... girl. Hiei would probably not do anything to hurt the girl, but Kurama had some doubts about the possibility of Hiei being "bound for life" to any girl. Hopefully he would wake up soon and be able to reach Hiei. Perhaps Hiei would be able to tell him how Kiki was doing as well.

Faith left Kurama when it was sunset and she awoke. She returned at once to the cavern where she had left Missy and was horrified to find the room empty. From the scent, Kharistahl's minions had been there and it was they who had removed Missy. The trail, however, was clear. She followed it to an old abandoned temple on the outskirts of a nearby city. There, the trail merged with a second scent. Not human. Hiei. And it explained how a dream could become a reality.


	22. Chapter 22

Faith followed the trails down into the ruins. There was a door that appeared to be permanently sealed at the bottom of a set of stairs. After looking around a little, she found the switch that opened the wall next to it and continued. The thought crossed her mind that if, when this was over, she still needed one this would be a great lair. She slipped noiselessly down the hall to the first room. Empty. The next few rooms as well.

Finally, her search was rewarded by the sight of her sister's still form carefully tucked into a bed. Her relief was cut short by the sight of the other body flung carelessly atop the covers. Hiei. Her teeth drew back in a snarl. If she didn't need him to wake Missy, she would gladly rip him to pieces. Then she grinned evilly. Of course he didn't know that.

Hiei was deeply asleep, but he woke instantly when he felt a strong hand grasp his ankle and yank. He was a trifle disoriented when he flew off the bed and the back of his head and his back hit the wall with jarring force. He landed on the floor and lay there gasping and looking incredulously up at the fiend standing above him. It took him a moment to recognize her as Faith and his hesitation gave her enough time to grasp the front of his shirt in both hands and draw him toward her until they were nose-to-nose.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Sister?" She growled between her prominently displayed fangs. Hiei sputtered a second. "No. I know what you have done. And I am here to make sure you do right by her."

Hiei had collected himself and pushed her back. "I didn't do anything you two did not set me up to do. Besides, how did your sister wind up here in my bed? At just the right time for me to...get fed enough chocolate to make-"

"I know what chocolate makes," she snarled. "Your good friend Kurama explained that to me when we met over Missy's limp body. He wants me to have you help her, but I am not sure how much help you are going to be."

"Kurama knows what's going on?" Hiei's eyes glazed slightly. Then he shuddered. "That's no good. Kharistahl still has her hooks in him. The only way I can get his attention is if I go into his cell and physically wake him."

"And you can't or won't do that because...?"

"Having him locked away where only I can find and release him is the only protection the two of us have from your Lady Kharistahl." Hiei smirked at her. "So you can't touch me or your Lady Kharistahl will rip your mind apart from the roots up."

Faith stared at him for a moment. "What you don't seem to understand, Hiei," she purred as she stalked back into his space, "is that I really couldn't care less what Lady Kharistahl does to me so long as my sister is saved from the effects of her deception. And your lust."

"Excuse me, but if Kurama explained the way that chocolate works on one of us, you know it wasn't my lust that got your sister pregnant. Besides, I have yet to find out how she wound up in my bed just in time for that to happen."

"That was Lady Kharistahl's fault. Her minions moved Missy from where I had her here. And she was the one who taught Missy to make the fudge. And told her that it would make you docile and obedient." Faith snarled again at the thought of Kharistahl's deception. "She set everything up so that you would have to do what she wants and free her intended consort to join her. She also wanted to get rid of both Kiki and Missy, since her usefulness is almost exhausted. My century of working for her is almost over and she no longer has a use for either of us..."

Faith's voice trailed off as what she was saying penetrated her thoughts. Hiei watched with interest as her expression underwent a variety of changes. It finally settled on concern as she looked at the still form of her sister. Hiei went very still as her gaze slid back toward him. "And she is using you to do her dirty work for her. Or trying to," she quickly amended.

"And since I am also the only one standing in the way of her getting what she wants, she is trying to use YOU to get rid of ME before someone lets the cat out of the bag to all the wrong people." Hiei finished the thought for her. "But how does having me impregnate your sister make me do her bidding?"

"Because, the spell she placed on Missy when I first started working for her included a condition whereby, if my sister somehow surrendered her virginal state, willing or not, when the spell ended, if she was not the recipient of a sincerely given kiss from the person to whom she granted the gift of her virginity, her body would, at the end of the century, turn to dust and vanish. Leaving her dead."

"That isn't such a bad thing. So all I have to do is kiss her and she'll wake up alive, well and all that?" Hiei turned and started toward the bed.

"Yes, but I have to tell you that in the delivery of the kiss, you will be emotionally bound to her for life." Hiei's eyes bugged a bit at this statement and he backed away from the bed.

"Emotionally bound? You mean love?" Faith nodded. Hiei looked at the sleeping girl again. "Her life or mine?"

"What?"

"You said it lasted for life. Hers or mine? She's a human. I'm not. She is going to grow old in the time it will take me to grow my hair another two inches."

Faith glared at him disgustedly. "I don't know. I didn't ask that. Besides, I'm not sure if there are going to be any changes in her aging process as a result of this. All I know is you either kiss her and both live in love together or she'll turn to dust and vanish and I will find whatever way I can of making sure you don't live any longer than she does."

"You can't be serious!"

"Deadly."

"You, a mere century-old wench, are threatening me with destruction that millennia-old demons have not been able to accomplish? What makes you think you can succeed?"

"Simple. Your millennia-old demons gave a damn whether or not they lived after accomplishing the deed. Not only won't I care, but I will enjoy joining you in the afterlife to torment you for eternity." Hiei looked at the girl and saw that she meant every word she said. She would give her life to take him down without hesitation. Just for the chance to save the girl asleep on the bed. He sighed.

"How long do I have to decide?" He asked. A look of uncertainty crossed her face.

"A week, maybe a little more. I kind of lost track of the exact date," she explained, her face flaming in embarrassment.

"You do realize that Kharistahl has given Kurama three, no, make that two more days to declare himself either for or against her. If he decides against, your week may become a moot point."

"I didn't know that, but it makes no difference to me. All I care about is getting my sister back, alive and whole. All that means to me is that you have to make your decision before he makes his. And if it is the wrong decision, Kharistahl may have to wait a few more millennia to conquer Makai."

"I'd like a chance to talk to him and see if he can find a way out of this for all of us. After all, you don't really want to see your sister bound for life to a demon. And I don't want to have to leave my friend trapped in a cave to slowly go mad and die of hunger. Which I might have to do if he says to. Of course, he might decide to work with Kharistahl after all, in which case I would set him free and we could all become one happy family conquering all three worlds together. And still working for Kharistahl. Not my favorite option, but if there is no other way..."

Faith and Hiei glared at each other for several minutes. "How likely do you think it is that he will choose to serve Kharistahl?" Faith finally asked.

Hiei though a few minutes before answering. "Not very. First of all, when the Makai Tournament was held all the participants were required to swear an oath to abide by the results. Kurama has never broken his word and conquering Makai for Kharistahl might constitute breaking it. Second, He has several people that he calls 'friends' in both the Human World and Spirit World, including that annoying Koenma. Then there is the indisputable fact that Kharistahl would undoubtedly decide, once the conquest was complete, that she not only did not need us, but that we were in fact a threat to her. Not exactly a ringing endorsement for our longevity."

"But there is a chance?"

"Of course. Kurama will analyze the entire situation and, if it seems like the only way for all of us to survive, give in gracefully. And Kharistahl might decide not to get rid of him later if he were to swear fealty to her. She knows he won't go back on his word."

"And what do you want to do?" Faith asked, looking curiously at him.

"Me? I follow Kurama. As long as he leads." He stopped for a few moments. "I don't much care for the fates of the three worlds, but I do want to live and I will not oppose him. Whatever he decides. That, my friend, is the surest way to die that I know."

"So what are you going to do about Missy?" Faith asked, looking again at the still form of her sister. "She won't awaken unless you kiss her and she seems to be unable to contact me in our dreams, either."

Hiei also turned to look at the sleeping girl. "I can't decide that now," he said as a sudden wave of exhaustion stole over him. "You are welcome to stay here, if you'd like, though I'd suggest using a different room. In fact it might be a better idea if you did. It would not be beyond Kharistahl, knowing what you've just told me, to send her henchmen to steal Missy back to use her as another hostage against all of us."

Faith agreed and, after the two of them went up and jammed the only entrance closed, stood guard for the rest of the night. Then, as sunrise was approaching, she found a quiet corner and went to sleep herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Hiei, returned to the room he was sleeping in, but could not get back to sleep. He lay there staring at the ceiling and considering his options, including those concerning the innocent girl beside him. It would not be right to let her die, but on the other hand, would it be right, given his own past, to bind her to him? He reached for his friend Kurama, hoping he was awake and could give him some perspective, but simply found himself drawn deep into a dream.

Standing back-to-back in the dark mist with evil emanations surrounding them was almost comfortably familiar.

"Welcome back," Kurama said cheerfully, sending the end of his rose whip out to strike at the figures that were almost visible in the mist.

"Nice to see you, too," Hiei returned, staring out with all three eyes wide in an effort to determine the direction of the next incoming attack. Just then there was a female shriek.

"Suichi! Help!"

"Haven't we played this scene before?" Hiei asked as Kurama started into the mist. Hiei followed, but, as expected, lost track of him almost at once. "Damn."

Hiei, having no other choice, continued through the mist until he came upon another familiar scene. Kurama lay gasping in Kharistahl's palm while Kiki stood over him, laughing. The front of her white gown was drenched in his blood and his heart, still beating dripped in her hands. She shrieked when she saw Hiei and threw the heart at his face. While he was blocking the gory projectile, she turned and ran into the mist. He pursued.

The mist wove in and out, but Hiei never once lost sight of the white dress and golden blond curls. He caught her almost at once and tackled her harshly. "I've got you now, you bitch," he snarled and flipped her onto her back. "And nothing can save you!"

"Not even chocolate?" Missy was smiling up at him from where she lay, pinned by his body and the hand she held before his face held a large bar of the evil substance. Hiei groaned in defeat and succumbed to the allure of both of them.


	24. Chapter 24

Kurama wanted to talk to Hiei about Faith and Missy, but the shriek interrupted his chain of thought. Rather than following after the sound, however, he turned to Hiei.

"Damn!" Hiei seemed not to see him standing there and took off into the mist. He was almost instantly swallowed by it and lost to sight.

"Kharistahl!" Kurama called. "We need to talk."

"About what?" She stepped out of the mist as if she had been awaiting his call.

"I need to get a message to Yusuke Urameshi. Or to talk to him, if I can."

"And you expect me to facilitate this?"

"Of course. It's not like there is a private conversation anywhere in this dream that you would not be privy to. Besides, he would come in handier if he were working with us instead of against us."

"I've been working on that pest for months. He pays no attention whatsoever to me." Kharistahl actually seemed put out. "He shrugs the most terrifying nightmares off like they were nothing."

Kurama chuckled a bit at that. "That's Yusuke," he said. "But I can probably at least get his attention. Then I can explain how things are going to be and why it would be in his best interest to join us. Just think, another practically legendary fighter. Most people of sense would surrender at the mere mention of the possibility of this combination, never mind the actual fact."

"True, he would be an asset. I'll get him here as soon as he next sleeps."

"You do need to let me wake up long enough to eat something every now and then, you know. I can't spend all my time locked in your dreams. If for no other reason than to ensure that Hiei doesn't do something foolish outside that will get us all killed." Kurama paused for a moment. "Besides, I need to make sure he and Faith get together, now that you have arranged for him to...meet Missy."

"Oh, that." Kharistahl's laugh managed to be both grating and chilling simultaneously. "Not to worry. Missy is safe and sound in his bed. How else did you think he was going to...meet the girl?"

"Does Faith know that?"

"I expect she does by now. I left orders that the trail should be clear enough for her to follow. After all, what fun would this be without a few difficult choices?"

Kurama considered the various options available and shuddered. Then he continued. "That being the case, I really need to speak to Hiei in a way that he will know it is indeed me and trust what I tell him. Besides, I need to know I am really talking to Hiei, not some trumped up version from your twisted mind."

"Tsk Tsk. And I was so hoping you could handle making this decision on your own. I suppose, though that I will have to grant you some free time. After all, we ARE going to be partners." Kharistahl turned and walked into the mist. "Just keep in mind that I will be no more than a short dream away." Her laughter echoed through the mist and into Kurama's ears as he opened his eyes into his cell.

There was a fresh basket on the floor by the spring and he dug out a canteen, carefully sniffing the contents. He wasn't ready to return to the dreamworld just yet. He mentally reached out for Hiei and found him just finishing a particularly graphic dream of his own.

"Hiei."

Hiei jumped and was sitting bolt upright before he realized it wasn't still a dream. "So, Sleeping Beauty awakes. Finally."

"How long was I out?"

"Actually about two days. Kharistahl must have hated to see you go."

"It did take some doing to convince her that I needed some awake time," Kurama agreed with a rueful chuckle. "How's Kiki?"

"Safe and sound and sleeping in a specially sealed chamber in Spirit World where no one will get to her that I don't want to. Including you."

"Are we back to that?"

"When your first question upon awaking and finding that you have less than 48 hours to decide whether to become Consort to the Overlady of Makai and Empress of the Three Worlds is to ask for her, yes. We're back to that."

"And how are Missy and Faith?"

"Both still asleep, it being daylight aboveground." Hiei sounded a little disgruntled.

"Are you going to kiss Missy or let her die?"

"I was hoping you could come up with a third alternative."

"Unless you let me out of here to examine her, which I'm not sure I'd recommend, I don't think there is one."

"I was afraid of that." The resignation in Hiei's voice was plain. "I guess it's going to be a double wedding when this is over?"

"Unless we are all dead."

"There is that. So what's the plan?"

"I have convinced Kharistahl to put me in touch with Yusuke. She says he is somewhere in Makai and when he next sleeps, she'll get us together."

"And listen to every word of the conversation."

"Naturally." Kurama paused for a moment. "She is going to have to give me a bit more time to think on this. I promised her an answer after three days, but I haven't had anywhere near that time subjectively to work on this. As far as I am concerned, this is still the first day."

"And she'll agree to that?"

"She will if she wants an answer. And as long as it seems probable that the answer she's going to get is the one she wants. Besides, I need you to get Kiki away from Spirit World and there with you where you can protect her."

"She's plenty protected where she is, thank you very much."

"For now, but if we wind up working for Kharistahl, I don't need any more potential hostages floating around where just anyone can put a hand on them."

"That makes sense. I'll get her later today. Botan is supposed to come here to watch over Missy so I can go make sure there is no chance of Kharistahl's little pest re-insinuating itself into Kiki anyway. I'll just bring her back here with me."

"Good. And Hiei-"

"Yes?"

"You're still my best friend and the only one I'd trust to watch my back."

"Thanks. Now what do we do about Faith?"

"What about her?"

"She followed the trail that Kharistahl's minions left and is staying here as well. She's determined to either have me kiss her sister or kill me. And she doesn't particularly care who else gets hurt in the process. She's also going to have to feed when she wakes."

"That might be a problem. How long until sunset?"

"About ten hours."

"Then I'll work on that while you go get Kiki. Don't wait for Botan. Go now."

"Are you sure-"

"No, but it feels right. We need to take care of as much as we can before either of us needs to sleep again. And try to see if you can find Kuwabara. He's an idiot, but he may be able to help. And don't feed him to Faith."

"Hn. I'll do what I can, but if he's hanging around Yukina again, I won't be held responsible." Hiei headed out after wedging the mechanism so that the door would only open from the inside. He could open it, but he was pretty sure that no one else was getting in. He also set a couple of traps on the way down. Faith really would have cause to kill him if Kharistahl's minions managed to get their hands on Missy now. She could be hung over both their heads.

"You do realize, don't you, Hiei," Kurama's thought came with the visual of himself holding his sides to keep from falling over, "That if you just told both of them that she's your sister it would probably solve the entire problem?"

"Hn. It'd be easier just to kill Kuwabara." Hiei's thought drifted back form the far edge of his range and Kurama had to be satisfied by not getting in the last word. "And more entertaining."

Kurama sat in his cell, thinking hard. There were so few actual options. He would have to find a way to ensure that Kharistahl would have no recourse but to accept his choice if he decided not to work with her. That would require her to be unable to take revenge on him, his friends, or anyone else he might wind up feeling ultimately responsible for.

In order for that to be the case, though, someone was probably going to have to kill her. Not an easy task when dealing with an "S" level demoness. Especially one used to violence and betrayal. She would expect him to squirm around in the time allotted to him, but was willing to wait because she was sure she held the winning hand. And he wasn't sure she didn't.

It might be easier to kill her later, after they had started their conquest of Makai, but he was willing to lay money on the fact that as soon as he said he'd help her, she would insist on his word. That could get sticky. So, his only hope was to stall and pray something presented itself.

Kurama alternately listened for Hiei's return and concentrated on the problems at hand. He was briefly amused when Kharistahl's minions returned intent on picking up Missy and killing Faith only to find the doorway sealed. Their frustration and fear of Kharistahl's reaction to their failure were minimally entertaining. They kept at it until one of their number who had been set on watch reported that Hiei was approaching. There was a short discussion on the advisability of trying to capture Hiei and force him to open the door for them, but they decided to wait till he was inside and try storming it then. Kurama was chuckling at that thought as he relayed the news to Hiei. Hiei was NOT amused.

"Oh come on, Hiei," Kurama sent, "It just goes to show you that Kharistahl did not give them a clue as to what they are dealing with."

"I know that, but it does make it more difficult if I can only go in and out when they are not around. Besides, Kiki is the only one awake in here besides me. Do you really want Kharistahl's minions to get her into their grasp?"

"No, but I know you can protect her. Just wait until after sundown before you go for Kuwabara. That will kill two birds with one stone. Faith can guard the other two girls and get fed all at the same time."

"Hn. And if they don't wait till sundown to attack?"

"Stall them. You managed to lock the door from the outside. Seal it from the inside and use your Jagan to make sure they aren't going to get through."

"That takes all the fun out of this."

"I know, but we don't really have time for fun. You could always go ahead and kiss Missy now and wake her up."

Hiei was silent for a few minutes. "I'll wait a little longer, thank you."

"How is Kiki?"

"Still shielded. I don't want any slip-ups."

"That makes sense."

"You seem more concerned with time. Are things getting that tight?"

"You could say that. Incidentally, you can open this up, now. I'm not giving Kharistahl an answer right away, but when I do, one way or another, we're probably going to want to move quickly."

"You're sure? I thought that having you stowed away was MY safety measure."

"I don't honestly think it's going to make much difference now. We're going to need to see things eye-to-eye, if you know what I mean for some things to work."

"I'm not sure I do, but if you are sure, I'll start the process as soon as I get Kiki settled. I didn't tell her you were here. I don't think she realizes that I'm not going to do anything to her any more. She's afraid of me."

Kurama didn't say anything for a while. "OK. And as long as she does what needs to be done and obeys orders, I guess we don't really have time to disabuse her of foolish notions."

"Hn." Hiei didn't reply, but he did make sure Kiki was comfortably settled in one of the empty rooms. After he was sure she slept again, he checked the entry for intruders. They seemed to be human and mostly nervous about the possibility of approaching while he was there. Hiei's grin turned feral as they settled down to wait until he opened the door to emerge. They were the ones who were going to be surprised if they were counting on an ambush to improve their chances at taking HIM down.

Once he was sure he would not be interrupted, Hiei went to the far end of the hallway and opened the first hidden door. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and started on the first of four sets of complex locks. It took him quite a while, especially since he stopped between sets to check on the activity outside and his other charges.

Finally, the piece of stone Kurama had been resting against swung silently back and he found himself looking up at his friend from the floor. He grinned up at Hiei with his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Nice to see you, too," Hiei grinned. "At least this time we're both fully dressed."


	25. Chapter 25

"No time for that now," Kurama smiled, leaping to his feet. "We have a lot to do and very little time to get it done. Where are the girls?"

"All asleep, each in their own room, why?

"I don't want anyone but you and I to know I am out and about. We'll have to move pretty fast and I need to have everyone and everything in place as soon after sunset as possible."

"Would you care to let me in on the master plan?"

"I'm not sure there is one. I have a kind of outline, but I'm filling in the details as we go."

"You've been hanging around Yusuke too long. You're even beginning to sound like him," the grin on Hiei's face belied the harshness of his words. "I suppose you don't have enough general ideas to give me a clue."

"Sorry, Hiei, but if you knew more than I tell you as we go, you might give something away at the wrong time." Kurama's smile flashed. "Besides, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I can still act surprised."

"Leave it alone, Hiei. Now, which room can I use to keep the girls from seeing me before they leave?" Hiei led the way down a long hall to the last door. It opened to a comfortably furnished sitting room with an alcove containing a sleeping area to one side. There was a table in the center of the room with a tray of food and a pitcher of fruit juice. There were three chairs drawn up to the table, but there were more scattered around the room if they were needed. "Very nice, Hiei."

"Hn. Now, tell me what you can of this master plan."

Kurama sat down and started nibbling the food and poured himself a glass of juice. He stared off to space as if collecting his thoughts while Hiei started to twitch impatiently. Finally, he took pity on his friend and spoke. "The first thing we have to do is get the girls to a safe place where they will be protected from retaliation, no matter where it comes from."

"You want to send them to the old woman's shrine."

"Yes, Genkai is not terribly interested in good and evil, but she does hold friendship and alliances in great esteem. She will keep the girls safe from whomever might try to harm them."

"You expect trouble?"

"When has anything worthwhile ever been accomplished without a little trouble?"

"Save me the parables. Any Idea how long this is going to take?"

"What's the matter, Hiei? Got tickets to a hot game?"

"Kurama. If you don't stop stalling, I am going to ruin Kharistahl's plans myself by doing... something. I'm not sure what, but YOU will not enjoy it."

"Fine," Kurama's smile faded and he grew more serious. "How long till sunset?"

"About two hours."

"Perfect. You just have time to properly wake Missy before Faith gets up. Then, after you explain who Kiki is and have Faith clear the entrance, go get Kuwabara. He can take the girls to Genkai and between him, Genkai and Faith we can be sure the girls will be safe."

"Do I have to do that now. Perhaps it would be kinder to wait. After all, if something should happen and the world winds up destroyed..."

"Now who's stalling? Hiei, do you really want to condemn that poor innocent-"

"-not any more-"

"girl to death just because you are afraid of feeling something for another being?"

"Who said I was afraid?"

"I just did. I don't believe you have ever had to deal with real feelings for another being besides your sister in your entire life."

"Hn. Just goes to show you don't know everything," Hiei snarled before he grabbed the hair hanging down on either side of Kurama's face and pulling him into a kiss. Kurama was too shocked to resist for a moment, and Hie released him before he could gather himself.

"Hiei, I never knew..."

"And you still don't. I expect this is the last opportunity I will have to do that for a while. It will have to last you." Hiei stomped off and toward the door. Behind him he left a slightly bemused Kurama. Once in the doorway, he paused. "Do you want me to wake Kiki before or after I finish with Missy?"

Kurama took a moment to collect himself before answering. "After, definitely after. In fact, please don't wake her until after Faith has her 'snack' and just before you go for Kuwabara."

Hiei muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he closed the door behind him and Kurama smiled. He settled back to wait, wishing Hiei had thought to bring a few books along to pass the time.


	26. Chapter 26

Hiei's footsteps echoed in the empty corridor as he returned to the room he was nominally sharing with Missy. Just who did Kurama think he was issuing orders for Hiei to give up his freedom and a certain amount of his free will to this human girl? Still, it wasn't her fault that they found themselves in this situation. In fact, if anyone was a victim in this affair, she was the most likely one. Not that Hiei really cared what happened to her.

Entering the room where Missy slept, oblivious to Hiei's presence, He stopped and stared at her for a moment. She was fairly pretty, for a human. And she didn't deserve to die before she ever had a chance to live. Besides, she did make good fudge. The memory of the flavor heated his thoughts, among other things. That led to other memories of other things she did well and with enthusiasm. It might not be so bad.

Hiei stepped to the side of the bed and leaned over the sleeping girl. He slowly placed his lips on hers and gave her a quick kiss. No effect. Perhaps it required a bit more. Hiei sat down on the edge of the bed and gently gathered Missy into his arms. She lay there, limp and unmoving. He lifted her face to his and proceeded to kiss her with all the skill and affection he could muster. Somewhere in the middle, he felt her lips move against his, and the next thing he knew, he was flipped onto his back and was having his kiss returned threefold.

There seemed to be a flash of light and suddenly Hiei wondered what he had been fighting against. He wrapped his arms around Missy and they spent an immeasurable amount of time renewing acquaintanceship and getting to know one another's bodies. Their garments disappeared like magic and when they finally came up for air, they were both pleasantly relaxed. They sighed and cuddled together.

The sun was setting. Faith could feel it and she slowly rose from her deathlike trance. The first thing she noticed was a strange scent in the room. Actually, it was emanating from somewhere outside her room. She sniffed again, trying to identify the illusive odor. Then she stiffened. Sex! She was going to kill that little spiky headed freak! Jumping from her bed, she raced toward the room where she had left her sleeping sister. She paused outside the door for an instant. Then she flung the door wide, causing it to slam against the wall with a resounding crash.

The single large lump under the blankets that had been giggling just an instant before sprouted two half faces, the blanket still pulled up to just below a pair of wide, startled blue eyes and a trio of glaring reddish brown ones. Faith gasped, sputtered and stepped back just as the door finished its rebound from the wall and closed. Her face turned almost as red as her eyes had just been. From inside the room, she heard a pair of whispers followed by two voices laughing. She didn't want to know what they found so funny. Faith's temper returned.

"Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but aren't there some OTHER things we are all supposed to be doing?" She snarled. It didn't help when her only reply was more giggling. Finally, Hiei deigned to answer.

"Keep your fangs retracted. We'll be out in a moment. We just need to figure out what happened to our clothes." As this statement was punctuated by the sound of skin slapping against skin and more giggles, Faith snorted in exasperation and went to sit by the door to wait for Hiei to show her where he had hidden the latch THIS time.

Eventually, Hiei and Missy emerged from the room. Missy seemed to be hanging onto Hiei's every word as well as his arm. When she saw her sister, however, she squealed and raced forward to envelop her in a tight hug. So tight, in fact that it was a good thing Faith was a vampire and didn't need to breathe, or her sister might have done her a damage in her excess of affection. Faith hugged her back more carefully and decided that since Missy was all right, everything was forgiven. For Now.

"Hate to interrupt your reunion," Hiei finally broke in. "But Faith needs to feed and I need to go collect the last member of our little party before it's too late."

"And what has one to do with the other?" Faith asked.

"Simple, There are six minions of Kharistahl's out there waiting to ambush me when I leave so they can break in here and steal your sister's sleeping body." Hiei smiled at Missy who glided over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'd rather they didn't realize we had moved you ladies to a different location. I can block their memories, but so can you and Kurama and I agreed that it might be best to let you get well fed before I bring Kuwabara back here."

"Kazuma Kuwabara? The human capable of slicing through the Kakai Barrier?"

"Yes. Have you met him?"

"No, but Kharistahl has mentioned from time to time that he would be a fairly handy addition to her arsenal."

"I imagine so. Still, he works with us and until Kurama says something definitely one way or another on the subject of Kharistahl, I guess we're keeping all our options covered."

"He still hasn't told you his decision on whether he is going to work for Kharistahl or not?"

"I'm not sure he knows himself. I imagine he is going to go through the steps necessary for cooperation until he deems the time right to deny her. Or fully agree. Whichever, he wants you girls in a safe place under the protection of the most trustworthy individual he knows. Kuwabara may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he can be depended on to protect those placed in his care with his life."

"That's quite a compliment, Hiei. Why would we need such an awesome hero? Is there something you think we need to be protected from that I can't handle?"

"Faith, this may be for a while and you are incapable of being protection night AND day. Besides, you'll enjoy tormenting him. He'll be a pushover." Hiei looked at Faith. She had tossed her head up and sniffed. Then she glared at Hiei.

"Who else did you bring in here? And don't try to lie. I can smell them."

"That would be Kiki. She's asleep and I am not supposed to wake her until after you have cleared our company from the door. She and Kurama have a thing, but she's a bit squeamish."

"I know who Kiki is," Faith snapped. "I remember when she came to Kharistahl begging for help to get to the human world to meet Kurama. Kharistahl laughed after she left and said she would kill two birds with one stone with her."

"Never mind that now. You can pick on her all you like once the doorway is cleared and I've waken her up. Once I get back, you all are going to need to move out quickly." Faith rolled her eyes at that, but went silently out through the door and ensured that Hiei would be able to depart and return unseen. Hiei watched with his Jagan until he saw her take out the last watcher and then started down the hall to wake Kiki.


	27. Chapter 27

Entering the room, Hiei stared down at the sleeping demoness. Her body was relaxed, but there were definite signs that she was distressed. He reached out and gently shook her shoulder, simultaneously relaxing the controls he had on her so that she could awaken. "Kiki, you need to get up now."

"Hiei? Where am I? Where is Suichi? What is going on?" Hiei could see Kiki trying to pull together the fragmented parts of her memory. She stopped for a moment and then stared at Hiei in horror. "You were going to pull that THING out of me, weren't you? Did it work?"

"Yes, Kiki. The THING is gone and you are back to being your sweet, harmless, Kurama-chasing self."

"Were is Suichi? When can I see him? Is that why you brought me here, so I can see him?"

"No, Kiki. You can't see him now. We need to get you some place protected with a couple of friends of mine until we can get a little problem taken care of." Missy, who had followed Hiei down the hall, poked him in the back. Hiei sighed and stepped to the side as she slid under his arm and cuddled against his side.

"Kiki, this is Missy. I guess she and I will be getting married with you and Kurama when this is all over." Missy pinched him where Kiki couldn't see, and Hiei leaned over to kiss her. Kiki stared for a second, then cleared her throat when it became clear that they had forgotten her presence. Hiei looked up at her blankly for a moment.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought. Anyway, Missy and her sister Faith are going to be staying with you while Kurama and I are finishing this mess and then we can all live happily ever after." Hiei looked back up the hall as Faith approached. "All set out there?"

Faith wiped her lips in satisfaction. "If you mean is the coast clear for you to go collect our valiant protector, the answer is yes." She glanced past Hiei and her sister into the room. "Is that what Kurama's all up in arms about?" She snorted. "Not even a good snack."

"Now, Faith," Missy smiled at her sister, "be nice to Kiki. She's just trying to get back to the man she loves."

"I'll tell you girls what," Hiei said, disentangling himself from Missy and sliding up the hall past Faith. "You three can get together and decide who's got the most tragic tale. I'll be back in about an hour with Kuwabara. I'm going to seal the door so that no one but I can open it, so you should have plenty of time to get acquainted."

Giving Faith a "helpful nudge" in her sister's direction, Hiei started down the hall toward the entrance at what could only be termed a run. By the time Faith recovered her balance, he was nowhere to be seen. Before she could get halfway down the hall, the sound of the outer door opening and then slamming shut could clearly be heard.

"Damn!" Faith turned around to face two puzzled girls. "In case you missed it, that little monster just sealed us in here until he gets back."

"That's OK, Faith," Missy smiled at her sister. "My Hiei would never abandon us. He'll be back in just a little while. Just like he said."

Faith ground her teeth and Kiki looked doubtful. "Missy," her sister said in a deadly calm voice that fooled no one. "'Your' Hiei has just sealed us into the catacombs under an abandoned temple in a deserted forest. Should something happen to him, his own doing or not, there is very little chance we can find another way out of here. At least you two can't."

"Don't be silly, Faith." Missy chirped. "My Hiei won't let anything like that happen. He knows we're trusting him to come back."

"Somehow, Missy, that's not very reassuring." Faith managed to grind out. Both sisters glared at each other across the doorway. They looked even more mirrorlike when they turned to where Kiki sat crying on the bed with matching looks of horror and dismay. "What's her problem?"

"Dunno. Who is she?"

"That's Kiki. Kurama's squeeze."

"_THAT_ is Lady Kharistahl's main rival?" Missy looked at the sniveling demoness and started to giggle. "THAT is what this entire farce has been about?"

"Um Missy."

"Ye...e...esss?" Missy was now laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Faith glanced over toward the bed where Kiki sat staring at Missy in horror before burying her face in the bedding and screaming louder. Faith glared at her sister until Missy took notice and directed her attention to the terrified, crying pitiful creature on the bed. Missy sobered abruptly. "Sorry. I just expected you to be some huge, monstrous Thing from the way Lady Kharistahl spoke of you. You just look like a cute little girl to me."

Kiki pulled the covers up to her face and pressed herself into the headboard to avoid the sisters as they entered the room and approached. "Did Hiei leave me here with you so you could kill me?"

Faith looked at Kiki and laughed, though not unkindly. "Not to worry, cutie. Hiei is saving you so that his buddy Kurama doesn't have to listen to Kharistahl any more unless he decides he wants to, that is."

"Hiei went to go find Kazuma Kuwabara to protect us at some old lady's temple until this mess is cleared up." Missy continued. "He will be back in an hour. Just. Like. He. said." Missy glared at her sister. Turning back to Kiki, she smiled. "I'm sure Hiei wanted to be sure we had time to get acquainted. We are going to be almost sisters, after all."

Faith rolled her eyes and went back down the hallway to sit by the door. How Missy could be so innocently-and stupidly-trusting of someone who had just been forced to kiss her and placed under a mutual love spell...Never mind! Faith almost physically cringed from the thought. And now Missy was chatting away with Kiki like they'd known each other forever. Never mind that Kiki was a demoness at least five hundred years old. Never mind that they were waiting to find out what Kurama was going to decide to do and that that decision was going to have a definite effect an all three worlds.

Faith leaned her head back against the wall and listened to Missy's chatter as she showed Kiki where the shower and clean clothes were. She took a deep breath and, suddenly, caught a whiff of a strange scent. Young. Male. Human (mostly). There was someone else in the area, and she couldn't immediately identify the scent. She stalked silently down the hallway toward the source of the scent.

As Faith slid past the open door to the room where the girls were giggling together, Missy looked up. "Faith, what's-" She stopped abruptly when Faith turned reddened eyes toward her and motioned with her hand for silence. Faith silently continued down the hall and the girls slowly followed her. At a safe distance. She stopped outside the last door and listened for a moment. There was a faint sound of running water. She opened the door and found herself looking into an opulently furnished room. The sound of running water came from behind a door off to one side.

Slipping into the room, Faith slid along the wall and was almost to the other door when the sound of the water stopped. The girls were standing just inside the doorway and the three of them could clearly hear the sound of humming. Kiki's ears perked up. She whispered to Missy.

"That sounds almost like - SUICHI!!!" The door opened and the aforementioned Suichi, attired in nothing but a towel, found himself practically flung to the floor by her shriek and flying pounce. Before he had a chance to collect himself, He found his arms full of Kiki, his back pressed to the wall and her lips glued to his. The only thing maintaining his modesty was the pressure between her body and his in the front and the wall to his back, as he didn't have a free hand to hold the towel.

Faith, having reached the bathroom door by this time, rolled her eyes in disgust and closed the door to give the happily reunited couple a few minutes of privacy. "When you two are done greeting each other, I think we need to talk."

Missy looked at her sister in bafflement. "Faith, who is that boy?"

"In light of Kiki's reaction to him, I would guess that was the infamous Kurama."

"But she called him 'Suichi.'"

Faith sighed again. "Don't you listen to anything? Suichi Minamino is Kurama's human name."

"Oh." Missy settled down in a comfortable chair. "Do you think they are going to be long?"

"Dunno. It's been a while since they saw one another and a lot of things have happened to both of them." Faith glanced dubiously at the door again. "I don't think Hiei wanted us to know he was here. He's supposed to be locked in an impregnable vault somewhere. I think this might throw a kink into the master planner's Master Plan."


	28. Chapter 28

Kurama was having similar thoughts in between Kiki's kisses. Not that there was much time or space for thinking. When she finally came up for air, though, Kiki appeared to have had a few thoughts of her own. Snuggled against Kurama's nearly naked body, she sighed. Then she leaned back, looked deep into his eyes and slapped him with what little strength she possessed.

"HOW could you leave me at the mercy of that little monster? Do you KNOW what he put me through? Were you even going to let me know you were here before I was shipped off with those two strangers to who knows where under the none-too-reliable protection of Kazuma Kuwabara? Why didn't you tell me you were here when that evil little beast locked me down here? Don't you trust me?" As she spoke, Kiki had progressed from fury to tears and the last question came out more as an agonized wail.

With a sigh, Kurama pulled her closer. "Of course I trust you, Kiki. Hiei was supposed to be taking care of you. He only did what he needed to do to get Kharistahl's parasite out of your mind. Besides, until just a little while ago, I wasn't in a position to speak to anyone. I'm not sure how long I spent in there, but I couldn't even think about seeing you until after I got cleaned up."

"Well, you're clean now," Kiki murmured, sliding her hand along the top of the towel as she rubbed her face against his chest. There was an inevitable physical reaction on Kurama's part, but he heroically grabbed his towel with one hand and extricated himself from Kiki's grasp with the other.

"Kiki, we can't-" His protest was cut short by Kiki's mouth reattaching itself to his. Abandoning all hope of modesty, Kurama released the towel to capture Kiki's wandering hands. Holding them firmly in one of his, he pried her off himself and forced an air space to develop between them, thereby consigning the towel to the floor.

"Kiki, you have to stop," he managed to gasp as she squirmed to get closer. "We don't have time for this right now." A second knock on the door punctuated his statement. Kiki slowly stopped struggling and finally stood staring forlornly at him, tears filling her eyes yet again. "Now stop that," he said sternly, trying not to meet her tearful purple eyes. "We don't have time for hysterics either."

Kiki sniffed a bit and nodded as she took a step back to get a better view. "I'm sorry, Suichi," she sniffled. "I just missed you so much and I was so scared and you looked so good and-" She stopped abruptly as Kurama bent over and picked up the towel, settling it more firmly around his waist. She sighed.

"It will be all right," he said, "I just need to adjust my plans a bit. But first," he smiled, "I need to find some clothes before Hiei and Kuwabara get back."

Kiki sniffed and nodded again. Kurama gently lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Kiki," he said, "You, of all people know what a vicious monster Kharistahl can be when she is thwarted. Or even opposed. Hiei and I are going to have to be very careful to survive the next few days and I need to know that you are in a safe place watched over by people I can trust to protect you. Now that we are finally together, I couldn't live if something happened to you. Especially something I could have prevented." He pulled her to him and tenderly kissed her lips and gave her a reassuring hug before turning and opening the door.

Faith and Missy looked up as Kurama exited the bathroom with Kiki at his heels. "So," Faith smirked, "What's the plan?"

"The plan has not significantly changed." Kurama said, his head stuck in a pile of clothing, looking for something suitable to wear. "You three are going to Genkai's temple under the protection of Kazuma Kuwabara. I would prefer that you not snack on him. In fact, if we can convince him that all three of you are defenseless human girls, that would be for the best."

"Huh. Like that's going to happen. Defenseless."

"Faith, if he believes it, he will act that way and it will probably cause any assailants to underestimate you. Besides, if he can't tell you from each other, neither will anyone else."

"And your little lavender skinned friend will pass as a human how?"

Kurama turned to Kiki and nodded to her. Kiki closed her eyes for a moment and her skin tones shifted to a more human shade of pink. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"OK. That'll work. So we are three defenseless human girls. Won't he think it is strange that you are sending us off with him while you and Hiei stay here and do whatever it is you are going to be doing?"

"He's not going to see me. And you aren't to tell him I am out and about. He will think that Hiei is off on a mission on my orders while I am somewhere far away and unable to be here myself. Which, as soon as you three are safe, will be the absolute truth."

"And that's all you're going to tell us?"

"It's actually more than it is safe for you to know, but I failed to take into account your exceptional abilities since I was unaware of them. I know it is a bit cliche, but the phrase 'need to know' is going to have to apply here. Besides, what you don't know, you can't inadvertently reveal."

Kurama stood up with a selection of clothing in his hand and looked around at the three girls. "This is deadly serious. I know the three of you will take care of each other and that I probably don't really need to have Kuwabara there, but I don't believe in taking chances. There is also an Ice Maiden named Yukina living at Genkai's temple. If things don't go as planned, we may all need to find a safe place to hide for the next millennia or so."

The girls looked at each other and then Faith stared at Missy and nodded toward the door. Missy headed out as Faith said, "I imagine you don't really want Hiei and this Kuwabara guy to find us here with you. Missy and I will wait up by the entrance so you and Kiki can have a proper farewell. Just don't be too long. I expect Hiei back in about twenty minutes and I'd like us all to be ready to go at that point."

"Thank you," Kurama said as they pulled the door shut behind them. Then he found his arms occupied by the little demoness. Giving her a gentle hug, he steered her toward the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Kiki joined Faith and Missy in the hallway by the entrance just as it started to open. Her eyes were suspiciously bright, but otherwise she looked calm and determined. Hiei's sharp eyes missed no detail of her rumpled appearance and a quick scan gave him the confirmation he sought, but he said nothing as he introduced Faith, Missy and Kiki to Kazuma Kuwabara. Once the introductions were completed, the girls picked up their bags and headed out, although not before Hiei stole a few seconds with Missy. Then they were gone.


	29. Chapter 29

Using his Jagan, Hiei tracked the progress of Kuwabara and the girls until they reached the wards around Genkai's temple. He had spoken to Genkai before going after Kuwabara to warn her of their impending arrival and also to suggest she put up specific shields against demonic eavesdropping. Since his charges virtually vanished when they entered the area, it would appear that they worked. The shields would also help protect Yukina, the Ice Maiden, who a select few knew to be Hiei's twin sister. The rest would be up to the amazing martial art skills of the old lady and the protective skills of Kuwabara. Hiei wasn't thrilled with this arrangement, but there weren't many better options, and none that were available to them at the moment.

Turning toward the other end of the hall, Hiei found himself almost face to face with Kurama. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he snapped.

"Oh, come now Hiei," Kurama smiled back. "This is an adventure. Besides, if you hadn't been so intent on ensuring that the girls got away safe you would have heard me. I wasn't particularly quiet."

"Hn." Hiei took the pack that Kurama held out to him and threw it over his shoulder. He didn't know exactly what was in it, but he was sure if they needed something on their journey it would be in one or the other of the bulky packs. "Are you sure that you can find the way into the Nightmare Realm from here?"

"Yes, Hiei. I marked the trail." Kurama slung his own pack over his shoulder and bowed to Hiei. "After you, my friend," he joked.

"Hn. You just want someone else out front to spring the traps," Hiei muttered almost under his breath. Kurama laughed. Hiei responded with another nearly inaudible grunt and headed out, careful to seal the entrance behind them. No sense in advertising that they were gone. They passed between the oblivious assassins and into the wilds.

"By the way, I have a couple of messages for you and Yusuke, if you get a hold of him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When I went to let Genkai know that she would be expecting guests, she said something about that being great, Some other friend of her, an ex-Spirit Detective, and her children were going to be staying there for a few weeks."

"That should make things interesting if Kharistahl tries to send her minions after the girls."

"Hn. And when I went to get Kuwabara, his sister, Shizuru, said she had a strange feeling about things and that she was going to get Keiko and go stay with Genkai for a few days."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing much. Just that it might be a good idea. I didn't tell her anything except that I needed to borrow her brother for a while, so the rest she just figured out that weird way she does."

"Yes, she does seem to have a strange form of sensitivity for a human. At least we can count on all the potential pawns to be safely protected in one place."

"Or more easily collected."

They followed the trail markings Kurama had left for about three hours until they came to a small cave, just large enough for them to walk through. About thirty feet in, there was an irregularity in the air which, with the proper amount of demon energy applied, opened into a portal. Passing through this portal, Hiei and Kurama smelled the familiar stench of Makai and when they looked around, they could see the edge of the Nightmare Realm, towered over by Kharistahl's black crystal tower.

Carefully marking the spot where the portal could be found, Hiei and Kurama headed toward the black tower. They had to proceed slowly, with every sense alert for attack, because this area was infested with vicious, low-level demons who, while individually no threat, were known to attack in packs of 20 or 30. By the time they got to within hailing distance of the crystal tower, they were tired and sore. Calling out, however, got them quickly admitted and whisked off to separate areas where they were cleaned and properly clothed for an audience with Kharistahl, Queen of Nightmares and Torment.


	30. Chapter 30

"What are you two doing here?" The question was finally asked after they had been ushered into the August presence, seated on cushions, plied with food and drink and all the servants chased from the room with a scowl. Hiei sat back quietly and let Kurama do the talking.

"I had been doing some thinking and after you sent the vampiress to dispose of Hiei, I decided some space between them was in order." Kurama replied, sipping at a glass of wine. "After all, you did set him up to fall in love with her sister. Or did I misunderstand that bit of foolery?"

Kharistahl sat back on her crystal throne with a humorless laugh. "No, you understood it well enough. It does appear that he has succumbed, however, since she is no longer asleep."

"Yes," Kurama replied, appearing annoyed. "It succeeded, but it managed to throw at least half of my plans into jeopardy. The last thing any of us need is Hiei being distracted when he needs to pay attention." Hiei managed to keep his face blank and noncommittal as both of them glared at him. He managed to make his eyes appear slightly dreamy and forced out a sigh, at Kurama's silent orders, of course. Kurama's glare returned to Kharistahl who managed to look a little sheepish.

"Have you at least contacted Urameshi?" He asked sharply, apparently dismissing the Hiei Issue for the moment. "Can you get him here within the next day or two?"

Kharistahl's gaze slid over the dazed looking Hiei again before returning to Kurama. She bristled at his tone, but kept her peace. "Yes, I did call Urameshi, but I do not know if he will respond. I told you he is very resistant to my contacts. See for yourself."

Kharistahl waved her hand over a misshapen piece of crystal sitting in her lap and it started to glow from within. Kurama leaned forward and looked more closely. He could see Yusuke staring around himself as if trying to decide which way he wanted to go. Kharistahl reached out and rubbed her hand across one side of the crystal, humming softly. The figure of Yusuke promptly turned and walked in the exact opposite direction.

"You see what I put up with?" Kharistahl snarled.

"He appears to be headed in this direction," Kurama queried, slightly amused.

"Yes, but only after I try to get him to go the other way!"

"Still, if you can control his direction, what matter how it is accomplished?"

"I have to tell you he is the most stubbornly perverse creature it has ever been my misfortune to try to deal with." Hiei laughed at Kharistahl's outrage.

"Sorry," he gasped when he could breathe again. "I am not laughing at you. You would not believe how many times Yusuke has elicited that response from people in all three worlds. Yet, his luck seems to hold and he always manages to accomplish what he sets out to do."

"That is true," she mused, settling back into her throne.

"He does not appear to be far from your borders," Kurama said, still staring at the crystal. "Perhaps it would just be easier if Hiei and I went out and fetched him back. We can't really start things rolling until he gets here and I for one hate waiting. Don't you agree?"

"Hmmm. Perhaps, but I'm not quite sure I can completely trust you two yet." Kharistahl looked sharply at Kurama. "You still have two days before you will give me an answer. Actually one and a half, but still. Now that you're here, I'm not sure letting you out of my sight is a good plan."

Kurama met Kharistahl's stare with one of his own that betrayed none of his thoughts. After watching the two of them silently trying to make the other blink for a good five minutes, Hiei got bored, sighed loudly and stood up. "Hn. If you two are going to waste the next day and a half on a staring contest, I'm going to go home to Missy. She'll at least provide something resembling entertainment. By the way, thanks for teaching her how to make fudge. It was delicious."

Kurama released Kharistahl's gaze with a short bark of laughter. "Trust Hiei to bring the situation into perspective. If you don't trust both of us to go get Yusuke, how about one? That way he'll get here and you know whoever goes out has to come back."

"Fine!" Kharistahl snapped. She glared from one to the other of them speculatively. "Kurama, you go fetch your little friend." She smiled unpleasantly. "Hiei can stay here and help entertain me while we're waiting."

Kurama had never seen Hiei turn quite that shade of white before. It almost bordered on green. Hiei threw Kurama a slightly panic-stricken glance and a mental note to go FAST! Other than that, he managed to keep the majority of his reaction to Kharistahl's suggestion from showing. With an apologetic thought to his friend, Kurama fled at top speed.


	31. Chapter 31

Watching his progress in the crystal, Kharistahl leaned back on her throne. She kept one eye on the crystal as she watched Hiei wander nervously around the room. "So, tell me, Hiei," she suddenly said, making him jump after the extended silence, "Just what IS the fox-boy planning to do?"

"He hasn't shared that information with me."

"Perhaps not intentionally, but you are, after all, a telepath. Surely you have gained some insight into his intentions."

"Hn. Not really. Kurama is very good at keeping secrets. Some days I wonder if HE even knows what he's going to do."

"But surely, after all these years at his side, you can make an educated guess."

"You want an educated guess? Fine. Just remember that this is with few or no facts to back it up and is complete speculation." Hiei sat down in his chair and took a small sip of wine, apparently thinking. "The way I see it, Kurama can make three choices from here."

"Go on."

"First, he can choose to agree to work with you, planning your strategies with Yusuke and I leading the armies and conquering first Makai, then the Human World and finally Spirit World. That shouldn't be that hard, because once the higher level demons are aware of the forces arrayed here, most of them will not hesitate to race here and offer you their allegiance if only to protect their own hides."

"True, and that is my fondest hope."

"The problem with that, is we would never be able to relax with our families for fear that you would, either personally or through one of your various and sundry minions, slip a knife through someone's ribs or mind if you decided we were wielding too much of the power to suit you."

Kharistahl sighed. "It is a pity when one becomes too well known or too predictable. The other options?"

"He could tell you to do something physically impossible with your offer and go home, hoping to live a peaceful life with his Kiki." Hiei snorted. "We both know how well that would go over. You would send your minions out in search of everyone he has ever had a thought for and use them to put enough pressure on him to return us to choice number one."

"This is becoming tedious, Hiei. Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, there is always the third option. Kurama could choose to be nobly stupid and eliminate your tool completely. No Coldest Mind in All of Makai, no Kharistahl, Empress of the Three Worlds."

Kharistahl looked at him puzzled for a few seconds. "Do you really think he would do that?"

"Hard to say. I know it has drifted across the surface of his mind a time or three. Whether or not he would actually go through with it is anyone's guess."

"So you don't think he would actively attempt to oppose me? Why is that?"

"Hn. Kurama is a realist. He is not going to attempt something that can't be done. You are an ancient and powerful "S" level demoness with several millennium of experience. We are at best high "A" levels and next to you, we are mere infants. He knows that. Even with Yusuke, who is an impressively powerful, if extremely young, "S" level demon, we would never stand a chance in a direct confrontation. Facts are facts. We don't have to like them, we just deal with them."

Kharistahl sat back in her throne to digest this. Something wasn't ringing true, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As Hiei said, the facts were clear, but the list of options he gave seemed somehow incomplete. Either there was an option Hiei wasn't aware of or...

"And what is to stop me from sending my minions out after Kiki and your little Missy and bring them back here to ensure that decisions go the way I want? And perhaps a few others from the Human World as well, while we are at it? Perhaps that little Ice Maiden, Yukina? Urameshi's beloved, that Keiko girl? And there is always Suichi's human mother. I believe he might be a trifle fond of her?"

Hiei stopped and sat very still for a moment. When he replied, it was very quietly, very firmly and with absolute sincerity. "That would be a major mistake. First of all, your minions might not survive the attempt, which would put everyone on their guard and immediately jeopardize any chance of your getting your way. Second of all, once these hostages were brought here, everyone around them would die before we would allow them to be hurt. Including us. Again, not the way to go if you want cooperation. All around, just thinking of that would be a bad plan."

"Settle down, Hiei. It was only a question." Kharistahl sat back again, watching the crystal. "Oh, look. Kurama has reached Urameshi. They should be back in a couple of hours. Why don't you run along and get some rest. The servants will show you to an appropriate chamber."

Hiei stood and turned. Walking from the room, he let his Jagan wander to the crystal that Kharistahl was watching so intently. He saw and heard Kurama and Yusuke exchange greetings. Kurama invited Yusuke to join in an project that they had going in the Nightmare Realm. Something that needed Yusuke's help. As the door closed behind him, Hiei smirked. Kurama still wasn't giving anything away. However he decided to play this, things were going to get interesting.


	32. Chapter 32

Kurama caught up with Yusuke a couple of miles outside of the Nightmare Realm. As he approached, he saw Yusuke looking around himself, yet again. He called out to him. Yusuke turned and walked toward him.

"Hey, Kurama. Didn't expect to see you here. What's going on?"

"Actually, Yusuke, I was looking for you. Hiei and I have run into a bit of a sticky situation and you were the only one I could think of who could help us with it." Kurama looked around as if he expected someone to jump out of thin air. "I need you to come with me to the Nightmare Realm. Hiei is waiting there for us. I need to take care of a couple of things there or we are all going to be dead. Hiei, Kiki, Yukina, Kuwabara, Genkai and I, at least. Along with countless innocent people, of course."

"Well, Kurama, no one can say you ever do things halfway. So who is the enemy and what do we need to do in order to save the world this time?" Yusuke laughed, but they both knew it was simply in anticipation of the coming battle. The two of them turned and started walking as Kurama carefully explained the situation.

"I have to start this story back a while ago so you can understand how things are. Years ago, back when I was Youko, I was bored. I had become a thief to find a challenge. First in locks and traps, then in making plans requiring my minions to follow exact steps like chess moves to succeed in my objectives. I always succeeded.

"The only thing I had never quite managed was to expect what humans might do in a given situation. I felt I did not understand how they thought, so I disbanded my remaining followers, Except for a select few I left to look after my daughter, and started out to learn how to unlock that particular puzzle. After years of study, I thought the key to the human mind would most likely be found in their subconscious, in their dreams. And there was one demon that had access to their dreams. Kharistahl, Queen of the Nightmares and Torment. So I went to the Nightmare Realm to study what she could teach me."

"Doesn't sound like a particularly smart plan."

"Actually, it was. She has a crystal that allows her to look into the hearts and dreams of humans and demons alike. She is probably watching and listening to us now, but I'm getting ahead of myself." Kurama stopped for a moment. "You have to recall that back then I was interested in nothing more than gaining power and learning secrets. I hadn't learned that there were more important things then."

"Anyway, I went to the Nightmare Realm and asked Kharistahl for her help. She agreed, but on the condition that I help her take over Makai and remain as her consort. That idea didn't appeal to me. Apparently I was a bit more blunt in declining her kind offer than she cared for. I was offered the choice of accepting her proposition or spending what little would be left of my life at that point in agony. Since she was more than capable of doing that, I requested time to consider. During the time she granted, I composed a more tactful note of denial and then, before she had a chance to get it, I fled."

"Sounds reasonable."

"I thought so. Apparently she didn't agree and she sent a hired killer looking for me. That was how I ended up in Suichi's body. He took what was left of my corpse back to Kharistahl. She wasn't happy with him, either."

"But she was sure you were gone."

"No doubt about that. Unfortunately, the last few years have disabused her of that notion. We have become fairly well-known in all three worlds."

"Especially Makai. So what are You and Hiei doing in the Nightmare Realm now, if she still wants to kill you?"

"She never really wanted me dead. She was just giving that as an alternative to working for her at the time. Since then, she has done a bit more research and has found a few other people to threaten in my place to make me work for her."

"She still wants to become Queen of Makai? And she still thinks that she can do it with you as consort and strategist?"

"With Hiei training and leading her armies, there is a good chance she could succeed. But her ambitions have expanded a bit. Now she is looking at becoming the Empress of Three Worlds. Makai, the Human World and Spirit World."

Yusuke whistled and looked at Kurama speculatively. He walked silently beside his friend for a few minutes, examining the local scenery, especially the black tower they were approaching. "And you brought me here because...?"

"Kharistahl is convinced that if you, Hiei and I work together, nothing can possibly stand in our way. She has done research on all of us and knows who we all have in the Human World that we care about and her threat has encompassed all of them. Including your mother and Keiko."

"So we're going to roll over and just give her what she wants? What's to stop her from hurting our families and friends even if we do succeed in getting her what she wants?"

"Nothing, but I don't see a lot of choices for us at this point. She is VERY old and powerful and has had several millennia of experience twisting the minds of humans and demons through their dreams to force them to serve her ends. That crystal she uses has had more energy poured through it than even I can imagine. I have been trying to find a way out of this since she first contacted me, but frankly, it doesn't look good."

Yusuke stopped and stared at Kurama in disbelief. "You're telling me you actually brought me here to help this crazy old bitch?!?"

"Yusuke, please think before you say things. I told you Kharistahl can see and hear everything we are doing and saying. You don't want to make her annoyed with you before we even get started. Just come in and meet the lady before you jump to any conclusions that are going to get you or someone you care about injured." Kurama looked around and Yusuke's gaze followed his, noting the numerous guards staring at them with suspicion.

"Yusuke, I can't always explain things before we get into the middle of them. Sometimes we just have to count on your luck to help out. No one could have predicted the outcome of your first fight with Hiei, but you did manage to defeat him. Just remember that no matter what else happens, you always seem to come up with the right answer on your own."

"I don't know what you're planning, Kurama," Yusuke muttered softly, "but whatever it is, it better be good."

"Actually, at this point, neither do I," Kurama answered just as softly, opening the door and showing Yusuke into the throne room, "but I can promise it will be interesting to say the least."

"Yes, very interesting." Kharistahl's voice echoed the length of the room. "But you had better be planning to tell me that you have figured out a way to make my plans work if you want to live till morning."

"Kharistahl, you know as well as I do that I still have another 24 hours until the time when I swore to give you my answer. I have not said 'No', but I will not say 'Yes' before that time, either." Kurama's voice was laced with scorn and much harsher than might have been thought wise, but Kharistahl just laughed.

"So you do, but since you and Hiei have arrived here and you delivered Urameshi as well, I was hoping for a positive answer a bit sooner."

"You brought me here and you haven't even committed yourself to one side or the other of this yet? Are you nuts?"

"You followed voluntarily and I have not decided in part because I wanted to speak to both you and Hiei together. Besides, the food's good." Kurama turned again to Kharistahl. "Speaking of which, just where have you stashed Hiei?"

"I knew you were going to want to confer with your friends once you got here, so I sent him to the apartment I set up for you. Please feel free to invite your lady friends to join you at any time."

"Lady Friends, Kurama?"

"A longer story than I choose to go into here where we will definitely be overheard. Besides, Kharistahl knows almost all the pertinent details so repeating them would just bore her." Kurama placed a hand on Yusuke's wrist, forestalling any further discussion. "If you don't need us this instant, Kharistahl, I would indeed like to get on with the conferring. This is going to be a long night. And you needn't worry about our lady friends. They are no doubt quite comfortable where they are."

"Of course. The servants will show you to your quarters. A meal has been prepared and I believe Hiei will be glad to see you all in one piece." Kharistahl waved them away. "It was lovely to meet you, Young Urameshi. Has anyone told you how much you resemble Reisen in his younger days? I knew him quite well. Perhaps we can become better acquainted later."

"Yeah, I get that all the time. Nice meeting you too." Yusuke took one more look at the figure on the black throne and shuddered as they left the room. Once the door closed behind him, he turned to Kurama. "Is she for real, or does she just hit on everyone that comes in there?"

"Actually, both, so long as the person in question can further her aims of taking over everything." Yusuke looked back at the door and shuddered again. "But we don't really have time to worry about that now. We need to devise a plan."

"You mean you don't have a plan?!?! You dragged me into the middle of this deathtrap and you don't have a plan?!? You always have a plan!! How can you not have a plan?!?"

"I thought I'd wing it this time."

"You can't do that!! That's my schtick!!"

"I'm borrowing it." Kurama stopped to push open a door. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that to Hiei. You know how sensitive he gets about these things."

"'Don't mention' what to Hiei?" The aforementioned demon's voice came from the room just inside the door. As the door swung wide and all three of Hiei's eyes fixed on Yusuke's face, he turned an even paler shade of white. "YOU don't have a plan?"

"Don't worry, Hiei. I'm sure something will come to me. We just need to sit down and discuss the situation rationally." Kurama waved Yusuke into the room and closed the door behind them. Looking around, he spotted a table set with a meal. "Oh, good. The food is here. Now, calm down, Hiei and we will have dinner and then I want you to bring me those packs we brought with us. I'm sure I will find something in them to strike an inspiration."


	33. Chapter 33

"Calm down, he says. Hn. Might as well ask Kuwabara to think reasonably." Hiei's mutters were barely audible to the other two as he moved toward the table. Yusuke seemed to be a bit dazed as he seated himself at the table. "And what's up with Urameshi? He looks like someone just smacked him between the eyes with a massive bolt of Demon Energy."

"He'll be all right. He just needs a little dinner and a few minutes to pull himself back together." Kurama's easy dismissal of Yusuke's shock seemed to help pull him out enough for him to notice the feast set before him. Kurama ignored both his companions and dedicated his attention to his meal. After watching a few minutes, Hiei shook his head, grunted again and joined his friend in eating.

Once the meal was completed, Hiei went into an adjoining room and brought the packs out. Yusuke had recovered a bit and was curious about the current non-plan. Hiei carefully removed the objects in the packs and set them on the table. There were fresh clothes, a stone to sharpen his sword and several packs of seeds. There were also provisions, fruit, cheese, bread and a few canteens of liquid. Hiei started to open one, but Kurama stopped him.

"You might not want to do that. Hiei. We shouldn't really need those here, but I filled them up just before we left and I'm not entirely sure how well it will keep if you open it."

Hiei stared at the canteen as if it were a snake. "You mean you went and filled these up from the spring?"

"Of course. It's the freshest water available and I wasn't sure if it would come in handy or not." Kurama sent a quick mental message to Hiei reminding him of unseen watchers and listeners. "It only occurred to me later that, given the properties that possesses, opening it in this environment could prove dangerous, if not fatal to anyone around at the time."

"That's fine for you, but what if the wrong person had accidentally opened the canteen. We could have been responsible for who knows how much damage here."

"That's why I said to leave it closed for now."

Yusuke looked from one to the other for a few seconds. "Is anyone going to tell me what you're talking about?"

"NO!" Came from both simultaneously.

"Ookkaaaaay. Well, that certainly make things clearer."

Kurama smiled. "Sorry, Yusuke, but there is a risk to mentioning these things out loud here. We can be seen and I am pretty sure heard. I am trying to function within that limitation and I am having a hard time."

"Hn."

"Not everyone is doing things just the way they were expected, so I have to modify things as we go. In other words-"

"-wing it. Yeah, I got that part. But you brought me here for a reason and I would like some kind of clue as to what you expect so I don't go off half-cocked and get us all killed out of ignorance."

"Unfortunately, Yusuke, I don't have nearly as many options at this point as I expected I would." Kurama's expression was openly apologetic. "I may have gotten us all involved in something I can't control because of my belief in my own cleverness. Now, I am hoping that your famous luck and whatever news we can gather from other areas will spur a new idea."

"Hn. Perfect."

"Hiei, that's not helpful. We need to think of something useful."

Hiei stood up and walked to the far side of the room. "I don't think I can help with that. You make the plans and I follow them. That's how it has always been." Hiei opened the door in front of him. "I'm going to get some rest. Those other doors lead to other bedrooms. Wake me when you have something useful to say."

Hiei left the room and left Yusuke and Kurama staring at each other. Kurama chuckled. He reached over and grabbed one of the canteens. Yusuke didn't say anything, but he edged away from Kurama as the top of the canteen was unscrewed. He relaxed a bit when nothing immediately dreadful happened.

"Yusuke, I'd like for you to test a theory of mine," Kurama said, pouring a small amount of the water into a glass. Holding it out, he said, "Here, put a couple of drops on your hand."

Yusuke took the glass, looking at it as if it were a snake that might bite at any moment. Kurama watched intently and picked up a napkin. Yusuke tipped the glass slowly and allowed a couple of small drops to fall on the back of his hand. It was cold, but nothing else happened.

"Good. Now take a small swallow, please." Yusuke looked at Kurama again, shrugged and drank the last bit of water from the glass. He sat for a moment, apparently waiting for some sort of reaction. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped in his chair.


	34. Chapter 34

"Yusuke!" Kurama jumped to his feet and raced around the table. He gently lowered Yusuke to the floor. Kurama checked Yusuke's pulse, which seemed fine and laid his hand on Yusuke's forehead to see if it was warm. The temperature felt normal. Yusuke's body seemed to jerk and convulse. His face twisted into a grimace. Kurama's heart dropped. What had he done?

Suddenly, Yusuke's eyes popped open and loud guffaws poured out of his mouth. Kurama sat back and stared at his friend in horror. Had the water destroyed his brains? Had he been rendered insane? It took him a moment to realize that Yusuke was laughing at him. Kurama stood back from Yusuke and waited for Yusuke to recover his composure.

"Very nice, Yusuke. You got me." Kurama smiled a bit at his friend. "But when you are done laughing, check your power levels."

Yusuke laughed a little more and then a strange look crossed his face. His eyes darted to Kurama's. "My regular Spirit Power is unaffected, but-"

"I expected that," Kurama interrupted. "Please don't say any more, as I am not sure we want to mention those effects out loud. It has the same effect on me. It must have something to do with our human heritage. I am more than hesitant to test the effects on full demons."

"I can see why," Yusuke said, lifting himself off the floor. "Any idea how long the effects last?"

"Not very long with that little dose, but I might just be beginning to have an idea. Why don't you head into your room to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Yusuke looked at Kurama in confusion for a moment, shrugged and went into his own room. Kurama sat for a while, obviously thinking furiously, collected up the canteens and went into his own room. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling for a while before rolling over and falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke woke and left their rooms almost simultaneously. Meeting in the common room of their suite, they found the table had been reset for breakfast. As they sat, Hiei and Yusuke waited for Kurama to speak. Finally, he gave in to the silent pressure.

"I'm not sure exactly how this is going to go," he said, "but I gave my word that I would give Kharistahl my answer this afternoon, so I must. No matter what I tell her, I need you two to back me up."

"Hn. As if that was ever in doubt."

"Kurama, you aren't actually going to work for her, are you?"

"Yusuke, what choice do I have? She holds the safety and sanity of all those we hold dear in her grasp. Granted, most of them are safe for now, but how long will that last? The only way to ultimately protect them would be to do what no one has been able to do in all the millennia of her existence. Destroy her instantly and completely. Anything less, and she would come back and make good on all her threats." Kurama sighed and reached for his tea.

"So we just give up?" Yusuke snorted. "That doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Yusuke, you're not listening. We have no more choices." Both Hiei and Kurama glared at him. "There is nothing I would like better than to tell Kharistahl what to do with the Tri-World Crown. She cannot take it without me to direct the campaign. If we wanted to survive telling Kharistahl that we would not work with her, we would have to destroy her in one attack. And we are not even sure that we CAN kill her, never mind in a single attack. Direct attacks have never worked because, like Hiei, she has the capability to read surface thoughts."

"Yeah, but I still beat Hiei."

"Only because your attack came in from an unexpected direction, courtesy of your luck. That's what we are talking about here. Yusuke. You acted without thought and so had nothing to give your action away."

"Okay, so I win through luck most times. So?"

"Did you ever wonder why that was? Why, just when you are on the verge of losing, you try something stupid because you figure you can't lose any worse and you always do just the one thing you need to do in order to win. Did the odds on having that happen in that manner never strike you as strange? Part of your 'fathers' heritage, perhaps? Or part of your human heritage trying to fight off the demon part of your heritage?"

"How should I know?"

"It could be crucial, Yusuke. Your Demon powers have so overshadowed your Human Spirit energy that it has lain untouched, gathering in the power sphere you received from Genkai for over a year. When did you last use your Spirit Power?"

"At the Makai Tournament."

"I thought as much. Your Spirit Power is at an all-time high, but it has been greatly ignored in favor of Demon Energy, which you received even more recently."

"And your point?"

"You recall the experiment we conducted last night?" Kurama glared sternly at Yusuke. Yusuke nodded, clearly trying to figure out just where this was going.

"Are your powers back to normal levels?"

Yusuke stopped and thought again. "My Spirit Energy level is unchanged, but, compared to last night-"

"Exactly," Kurama interrupted. "Your Demon Energy levels are still phenomenally higher than they were last night. That stuff is very powerful and I did not want to take the chance of giving it to a full demon. I thought your humanity would protect you. You had a small sip and see how it affected you."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Yusuke, consider this. If that little sip had the effect it did on you, even protected by your humanity as you were, what kind of an effect do you think it would have on a demon whose outward physical form is a literal embodiment of its power?"

Yusuke considered a moment, then his eyes widened dramatically. He started to gasp something out several time, but did not quite manage it. From the look on his face, and Hiei's as well, apparently one or two possibilities sprang immediately to mind.

"So. You see why I haven't felt safe testing these effects on a full demon."

"That seems kinda chancy," Yusuke replied doubtfully.

"True," Kurama grinned roguishly. "But just consider, that if it doesn't work, I'll have you right there handy to do just the right thing that will."

"THAT'S the plan?" Hiei practically squeaked. Yusuke and Kurama looked at him. He was a chalkier shade of white, even, than usual. All three eyes were wide and staring. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other, back at Hiei and then back at Hiei, who was practically foaming at the mouth. They then did the only thing possible in that situation. They laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

"Well, took you long enough." Faith's voice, coming out of the utter darkness about halfway up the stairs succeeded in causing both of them to jump (although Hiei would never admit it later).

Kurama was the first to recover. "And it's nice to see you, too, Faith."

"Is she gone?"

"Hn. That's a stupid question. Would we be here if she weren't?"

"Maybe, if you had decided to give in and work for her." Faith grinned. "Of course, in that case, I'd probably have to kill you both."

"Right. You and what army?"

"Her and us!" came two rather young voices from either side of the stairway. "Prepare to meet your dooms, Demons!"

"Settle down, you two. These two are the good guys and Auntie Missy and Auntie Kiki would have your ears if you harmed one hair on their heads,"

"Aawwwww, but Auntie Faith-"

"We haven't been able to practice-"

"demon slaying in days."

"Plleeeaaasssseeee" The two little voices joined into one on the last word and Kurama and Hiei looked at each other as they saw Faith appear to consider it.

"Sorry, little ones. These two are off limits. At least until the little spiky headed one makes Missy cry. Then you can have him. Or whatever is left after I'm through with him."

"That's so not fair." The two voices continued complaining as they moved off into the darkness surrounding the temple.

"I take it everything has gone well," Kurama asked as they continued up the stairs.

"As well as could be expected." Faith replied. "Kharistahl's goons were around for a while, but they couldn't get in and the kids kept a pretty tight watch to make sure nothing unexpected slipped in. I don't know where Genkai found them, but those two are a pile of trouble I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." She grinned again. "Until he made my sister cry, of course."

"Of course," Hiei muttered. They were approaching the top of the stairs, and he asked in a slightly louder voice, "How is Missy, anyway?"

Suddenly, the darkness was split by a high-pitched squeal of "Hiiieeeeiiii!!!" which was followed by a small body hurtling from the top of the stairs directly into Hiei. Unfortunately, she managed to slam into him just high enough and with just enough force to send them both rolling back down the steep staircase. Faith and Kurama could see Hiei shifting position as much as he could to take the impact of each step on himself, rather than allow it to land on the small body that seemed intent on burrowing into his.

"Missy's fine. Thanks for asking." Faith said dryly as she watched them tumble to the bottom. Then she turned to Kurama. "You think we should go down and help them up?"

"No, they'll be fine. Hiei is a quick healer." His head snapped up as he heard the sounds of little bare feet running in his direction. In an effort to avoid Hiei's fate, he raced to the top of the stairs just in time to catch his own armful of girl. He managed to stay upright, but only because his forward momentum was sufficient to knock Kiki flat on the ground. Kurama managed to twist around so she landed on him, but even that impact did not shake loose the liplock she had planted on him as soon as he was within reach.

And they all lived happily ever after...Or did they?

The lights in the Great Throne-room of the Nightmare Realm had burned out. No one was there to see as the crystal, left alone in the darkness, sprouted a tiny flame, deep inside. And no one was there to hear the evil laughter that filled the room.


End file.
